Valentine Knight
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day in Dream Land. The villagers grow excited for the occasion. But a strange turn of events makes one particular knight fall madly in love. Will they be together or is this mistaken love not meant to be? T for mild adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry! This story has been messed up for I don't know how long. The chapters were in the wrong places and didn't have the right content. Well, I just looked at the story and happy to report that all the mistakes have been fixed. Sorry again for not noticing this sooner. Now the story makes a whole lot more sense** **and I hope you will enjoy it. If the chronological order still seems off to you then please message me and give me a detailed report. This applies to all my stories. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Valentine Knight<p>

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 1

It's that time of year again. The snow starts to melt and the trees bud. Birds return and fill the air with their music. Then there's that feeling everyone gets in spring like a bad cold; love. Now what I just described doesn't really happen in Dream Land. There it's just half a year of warm weather and half a year of cooler weather. The birds fly there when it's winter somewhere else so they have that lovely bird music all year round. They don't get snow unless some unnatural element comes into play, like a demon or ice generator toting penguins. However, when the temperature gets warmer they do get that sense of spring which drives some people mad with love, and that particular time of year is February.

* * *

><p>"Mom, where did you want me to put this?" Fumu asked.<p>

"Oh, I'll take it," Memu replied from the top of a chair, "Thank you."

Fumu handed her the box that was labeled "Valentine's Day". Memu opened the box and a burst of pinks and reds filled her vision. She took out a roll of pink streamer and began to tack sections of it the ceiling.

Fumu stepped back and looked around the living room. To her the place looked decorated enough. There were crimson foil hearts hanging from the ceiling. Message posters having to do with love dotted the walls. The rug underneath her feet was the shape of two hearts overlapping. Knitted pillows with hearts on them lined the sofa. The only thing that was missed was the streamers that her mother was working on. Fumu sighed. There were just too many hearts…

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Memu sang.

"Don't you think we're overdoing it this year?" she asked.

"Don't be silly," she replied as she got down from the chair, "You can never have too much holiday spirit."

"But Valentine's Day isn't until next week."

"Your mother's right, Fumu," Parm said walking into the room, "Valentine's is all about rekindling the flame of love, and I say you can never be too spirited for that."

He went to Memu, took her hand and drew her close.

"Isn't that right dear?"

"Oh you," Memu giggled.

They leaned in close.

"Guys! I'm still here!" Fumu objected, shielding her eyes with an outstretched hand.

Then, the front door opened. Bun and Kirby stepped in with a box in their hands.

"Hey, I finally got the- aww mom, dad!" Bun cried as he turned his head in disgust.

"Alright, alright," Memu and Parm said as they broke their embrace.

"What did you get?" Fumu asked, looking at the cardboard box.

"Something for Valentine's Day," he replied as he set the box down and opened it.

Once it was open, he shifted through the Styrofoam bits and lifted up a tan longbow, a tiny pair of angel wings, and an arrow with a heart shaped tip.

"That's cool. Are you going to wear it?" Fumu asked.

"Nope. Kirby's going to wear it," Bun replied.

Kirby walked up to the box and hopped in, sending Styrofoam bows floating to the ground.

"I think he's more interested in the box," Fumu chuckled. "Where did you find that costume anyway?"

"I found a magazine lying around and ordered it."

"I didn't think any companies like that would deliver here."

As Kirby played in the empty package, he found a slip of paper with numbers on it. He titled his head in curiosity. He flipped it over and saw Nightmare's insignia. He gasped and tried to get someone's attention.

"Is this the receipt?" Parm asked as he took the paper out of his stubby hand.

Kirby watched as he read it.

"Twenty dollars?" he gasped, "I hope this was your money you used."

"Mom let me borrow some," Bun reassured.

"Alright then," Parm replied as he crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

Kirby jumped in surprise and rushed to the can. He looked over the rim only to see that the crumpled up ball was sitting in last night's steak sauce. He grimaced at the sight.

"Kirby, let's see how this fits," Fumu said.

He sighed and ran to the girl. She and Bun helped him into the Cupid costume. They stepped back and grinned.

"Perfect," they said.

"Oh, you're just the cutest little thing," Memu said.

Kirby blushed. Suddenly, the little wings began to flap. The pink puff was lifted into the air as everyone gawked in amazement. Then, the wings flapped faster and he lost control. He flew circles around the room as everyone ducked. Then, he burst through the balcony door and hovered in place. Kirby sighed in relieve. He looked down and saw the courtyard far below him. Bun and Fumu ran out on the edge of the balcony.

"Kirby, you'll be fine, just don't panic!" Fumu shouted.

The pink puff nodded. Just then, the wings seemed to trier out and he began to lose altitude.

"PIYO!" he cried as he spiraled toward the ground.

"Kirby!" they shouted.

"Oh no," Memu cried, hands cupping her mouth.

"Hurry down! See if you can catch him," Parm said quickly.

The kids rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>In the courtyard, weapons clashed. The sound of metal ringing filled the air. Sword and Blade lunged and locked swords. They fought against each other's weight then jumped apart. They stood and faced each other, both panting.<p>

"Remember, whoever wins this round gets a ten minute break," Meta Knight called to them.

They shook away their fatigue at the same time and continued to fight. Meta Knight watched them intently, looking for any flaws in their form. Then, he heard screaming. He recognized it as Kirby's, and it was coming towards him. He looked around then up. His eyes widened when he saw a mass of pink falling straight at him. Kirby landed on top of the knight with a thud. Sword and Blade stopped when they heard Meta Knight groan in pain.

"My Lord," they called as they ran over to them.

They helped the two off the ground. Meta Knight rubbed the back of his head.

"Kirby!"

The knights turned to find Bun and Fumu running up to them. When they got close, Fumu knelt down to Kirby.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Piyo," Kirby smiled.

"Sure I'm fine, thanks for asking," Meta Knight added.

"Oh, he landed on you, didn't he?" Bun asked.

"Yup," Sword and Blade said in unison.

Fumu got up, bowed her head, and said, "We're really sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen."

"Don't worry about it, no one got hurt," Meta Knight replied. He lifted an eyebrow at Kirby and asked, "What is he wearing?"

"Oh, it's a Cupid costume for Valentine's Day," Fumu stated.

"Yeah, but the wings went berserk and flung Kirby out the window!" Bun explained, flapping his arms to mimic the tiny feathers.

"Uh-huh," Meta Knight said slowly.

An awkward silence followed.

Fumu cleared her throat and asked, "So, are you guys doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

"No, I never really cared for it," the knight stated, wrapping himself in his cape.

"What about Sword and Blade?" Bun added.

"I'll give them the day off, but they're training until then."

Then he realized they weren't next to him. He looked behind him and saw them standing by a woman.

"So, you see us out there?" Sword asked the girl in a sly tone.

"Yeah, we're working out," Blade added, emphasizing his arm muscles.

"HEY!" Meta Knight shouted, startling them, "Stop flirting with the tourists!"

"Hold on, tourists?" Bun asked.

"I thought we were done with the whole tourist industry thing," Fumu added.

Sword and Blade returned to their master's side.

"That girl said there's a convention a little ways from here and that they were just passing through," Blade explained.

"She said it was really big so I think we might see more," Sword stated.

"I'm sure his majesty is all over it," Meta Knight input.

"Well, we should go. Our parents are probably worried about Kirby," Fumu said.

"Alright, have a good day," Meta Knight replied as they walked away.

They waited until the kids were gone.

"By the way, no one won the match yet," the navy blue knight stated.

His subordinates looked at each other. Then they simultaneously drew their swords and continued to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day<strong>

**You will have to be a bit patient on this one. I won't update for a while.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 2

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," Memu sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Bun replied, putting his hands behind his head, "It's a good thing Sir Meta Knight was there to break his fall."

"Oh dear, is he okay?"

"Poyo," Kirby reassured, nodding his head.

"Well, that was enough excitement for today," Parm said, setting a box on the floor. "Why don't you kids go play outside? We can finish up the decorations."

"Ok dad," Fumu replied.

They left the apartment and Memu shut the door. Parm went up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Now it's just you and me," he said.

"Well played sweetie."

* * *

><p>The two knights were completely focused on their battle. Sword lunged. Blade parried the sword strike, rolled his on top, and forced it into the ground. Sword struggled to free his weapon. Blade quickly jumped and kicked him in the abdomen. He fell back onto the ground, releasing the sword hilt. Blade stood over him, the tip of his weapon at his throat.<p>

"Blade wins," Meta Knight stated.

"Aw man," Sword groaned as he bumped his head on the ground.

"Sorry buddy," Blade said in sympathy, extending a hand.

The downed knight took it and was helped off the ground. He grabbed his sword and withdrew it.

"As promised, you earned a break. Well done," Meta Knight said.

Blade did a small fist pump.

"As for you," he continued, turning to Sword, "you get to run ten laps around the courtyard and Blade can sit back and watch."

He sighed under his breath and replied, "Yes my lord."

"I have to take a break as well."

"What? You have to take a break? You just stood there!" Sword objected.

"Ever heard of the bathroom?" Meta Knight retorted.

"Oh…Of course."

"Real smooth," Blade muttered.

"I want to see you sweating when I get back," Meta Knight added as he walked away.

"You heard the man," Blade teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sword replied as he began to jog to the edge of the courtyard.

Blade proceeded to the fountain and sat down on the rim.

* * *

><p>The kids strolled down the corridor. Kirby was half skipping, excited to have something to do. Just then, they heard someone approaching. They halted when they saw King Dedede and Escargon round the corner. The snail was carrying a bundle of poster paper and markers.<p>

Fumu crossed her arms and asked, "What are you two up too?"

"None of your business," Dedede replied.

"Does it have something to do with the tourists?" Bun pestered.

"Maybe," the attendant scoffed, "Now go away."

"Wait hold on," the king said, stopping Escargon with a raised hand. "What is Kirby wearing?"

"_None of your business_," Bun mocked.

"Don't back-sass the king!" the snail objected.

"What is he supposed to be, Cupid?"

"Yeah, why do you care?" Fumu retorted.

"We could use him to bring tourists in for Valentine's Day," the king sneered.

Kirby winched at the thought of being their advertisement.

"No you can't," Fumu stated firmly, "he's not going to be part of your silly tourist scheme again."

"I'm sorry," the king replied, "I didn't mean for that to sound like a choice. Grab him!"

Escargon dropped the bundle and lunged at them. Fumu quickly side kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back on Dedede. The kids ran down the hall. The snail and king got up then ran after them.

"Wow, they haven't chased us in a while," Bun stated as they sprinted down the hall.

"I know. It feels kind of weird," Fumu replied.

"Get back here!" the angry geezers shouted.

They rounded a corner and froze. In front of them was a dead end. They went to flea down the other hall, but were stopped by their pursuers.

"We got you now," Dedede grinned.

"That phrase is so over used," Fumu muttered as they backed into the wall.

When they were about a foot away, Kirby jumped to the front and drew his bow, heart shaped arrow aimed right at the duo.

"Kirby," the kids objected.

The king grinned and elbowed Escargon lightly.

"He's gonna shoot us with a plastic heart," he chuckled.

"Oh I'm so scared," Escargon added.

Kirby frowned and shook from the tense pull of the bow. Suddenly his hand slipped and arrow flied. They ducked as the arrow zoomed by and ricocheted off the wall. It came back toward them. Fumu and Bun jumped out of the way as it hit the stone behind them. Kirby jumped over it as Dedede and Escargon dodged again. It hit the wall once more then disappeared down the hall. Everyone got up and looked at Kirby.

"You actually tried to shoot us?" Dedede shouted.

The pink puff shrugged. Suddenly, a cry of pain echoed down the hall and startled them.

"You heard that, right?" Escargon stated.

They stiffened. Then, they ran to the corner and peeked around it. They saw Meta Knight groaning loudly and pulling the arrow out from behind him.

"Ooo," Bun cringed.

The knight rubbed the point of impact as his eyes turned red.

"Alright, who shot me in the butt?" he shouted, enraged.

The kids looked up at the king and his attendant, only to find an empty space.

"Those cowards," Fumu murmured.

Meta Knight took a closer look at the arrow. Then his eye began to twitch.

"KIRBY!"

A chill went up Kirby's spine. They went behind the corner.

"Ok, don't panic. We just have to apologize," Fumu reassured.

"Is that before or after he kills us?" Bun asked, fear in his voice.

"Don't say that! He's reasonable. We just have to explain what happened. Everything will be fine."

"I know you're back there!" Meta Knight yelled.

They tensed up again. Fumu gulped a lump of air and grabbed Kirby's hand.

"Come on, don't want to make it worse," she tried to state calmly.

Kirby nodded nervously.

The knight watched the corner with crimson, flaming eyes. He clutched the arrow until his hand felt sore. Fumu and Kirby walked out and approached. Then the strangest thing happened. The anger suddenly subsided when his eyes fell on the girl. Time seemed to slow. The air around her was light and glowing. He blinked as he felt his head spinning. When he returned to reality, he felt this overwhelming warmness inside. He didn't notice that his crimson eyes changed to pink.

"We're really sorry Sir Meta Knight."

"What?" he slurred.

"We're sorry," Fumu repeated.

He noticed Kirby peeking out from behind her.

"Sorry about what?" the knight asked, his eyes once again glued on Fumu.

"Uh, the arrow," she stated.

He looked at the object in his hand with a contorted face. Bun walked up to them.

"You're not mad?" the boy asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

The kids looked at each other. Bun shrugged.

"No reason," he reassured as he grabbed the arrow and ran the other way.

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow as Kirby bowed and followed Bun.

"They're in a hurry," he stated.

"Uh, that's because they really want to, um, try that bow outside," Fumu replied.

"Ah," he said, nodding his head.

He looked her over once more. She looked more stunning than usual.

"Sorry to have bothered you," Fumu said.

"No, not at all."

She turned and quickly left. Once she was out of sight, the knight rubbed his head.

"That was weird," he muttered as he walked back down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 3

Back in the courtyard, Blade watched as Sword walked slowly toward him. He was panting heavily. Once he reached the fountain, he fell on the ground and stayed there.

"Well, I think my break is over," Blade stated.

"Lucky you," Sword heaved.

A few moments went by as Blade waited for Sword to catch his breath. Just then, a strange sound caught their attention. They looked up at a swirling vortex next to them. Then, something fell out onto the grass with a thud. The vortex closed.

"I have got to work on my landing," Metal groaned as he stood up.

"Hey Metal," Sword said, standing up himself.

"What brings you back to our dimension?" Blade asked, hopping off the edge of the fountain.

"I wanted to hang out for a bit. So, what's new?"

"Nothing much."

Then, they noticed Meta Knight walking up to them. His eyes were pink.

"I had the weirdest experience," he stated. "Oh, hi Metal."

Metal lifted a hand in reply. The two subordinates glanced at each other questionably.

"In the bathroom?" they asked.

"No, afterwards."

"Oh."

Metal tilted his head a bit.

"Do you have something in your eyes?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Meta Knight replied, rubbing an eye to be sure.

"They're just a bit…pink, that's all."

"Pink?"

He walked up to the edge of the fountain and looked at his reflection in the water. The image was a bit shifty, but he could pick out the discoloration in the orbs.

"Huh, so they are," he stated.

"So, what was your weird experience?" Sword asked.

"I can't really describe it," the knight began, "It was like the world turned upside down for a moment."

"Considering the weird stuff that happens on this planet, it probably did," Metal joked.

"Do you know what caused it?" his students asked.

"I'm not sure, but I found myself talking to Bun and Fumu. They were apologizing for something."

"Weird," Metal said.

"What's even stranger is that Fumu looked different all of the sudden."

"Different?"

They heard noises behind the fountain. They looked around it and saw the kids playing with the bow and arrow. Fumu turned and waved at them. They waved back.

"She looks the same to me," Blade said.

Meta Knight watched as Fumu took the bow and nocked it. The space around her slowed down and began to glow. He could feel intense warmth surging through his body. It was very pleasant…

"Hello," a voice said as a hand waved in front of his eyes.

"Huh?"

He looked up at Metal.

"You were spacing out over there," his opposite stated.

"Oh. Sorry about that," he replied, stealing one last glance at Fumu.

"What do you want us to do next?" Blade asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, training," Sword added.

"Oh, we're done for today."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Meta Knight added, "I'm going to take a walk."

"Uh, ok."

He left the courtyard, leaving the others a bit puzzled.

"So, are you guys sure I didn't miss anything?" Metal asked.

The two knights shrugged.

* * *

><p>The castle stood to his left as he walked through the grass. The rhythmic patter of his feet let his mind wonder. The birds were singing their own tunes. The sky was deep blue with a few clouds floating by. A breeze carrying cool air from the sea brushed the landscape. He would normally marvel at this scene, but his mind was in another place.<p>

'_What happened back there? Why were they apologizing to me? And Fumu, she looks so different. It's like I've never noticed anything about her until now. What is this feeling? I can't tell if it's good or-'_

Suddenly, he felt on foot slip. He noticed that he was on the edge of a cliff, and he was going over. He flung his arms around to catch his balance. He dug his heel into the ground and pushed away from the edge. He fell on his back and sighed in relief. His eyes drifted up to the clouds. Their lax movement helped his heart to slow down. A long exhale left his mouth and his eyes closed.

'_Is it wrong to feel this way? What is happening to me?'_

"Hey down there."

Meta Knight opened one eye and saw his reflection staring down at him.

"You plan to take a nap?" Metal asked.

"That sounds nice, but no."

The knight sat upright and gazed at the valley below. Metal eased himself to the grass next to him. The watched as patches of darkness glided across the hills and town houses.

"Hey, Metal."

"Yup?"

"What does love feel like?"

Metal raised an eyebrow at him and relied, "You're not getting horny on me, are you?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Well," he sighed, "It's like you and your girl are the only people in the world. Nothing else seems to matter. You only see the good things about her, and when you get it just right-"

"Not that kind of love, Metal!"

"Oh, you mean the other kind, ok." Metal shrugged and added, "I got nothing for that. I never had a girlfriend long enough to feel anything."

"Oh."

They looked back to the distant fields. Then, Metal looked at Meta Knight again, eyes narrowed.

"Why do you ask?" Metal questioned.

"I was hoping to get a comparison."

"Comparison to what," Metal asked slyly. "Are you in love with someone?"

"That's just it, I don't know."

"Well, if you're in love you'll know. Now if it's just hormones then we could go to the bar, grab a couple drinks, check out the chicks-"

"Metal, I am not horny!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure!"

"Alright, alright," Metal assured. He sighed and muttered, "That killed my plans."

There was another moment of silence.

Meta Knight looked at the ground and murmured, "It's just strange that I feel this way all of the sudden."

Metal looked over again in a questioning expression.

"Are you gay?" he asked.

Meta Knight paused from a loss of words then replied, "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Well, you hang out with guys all the time and when I mention women your like 'no'!" Metal said, making an X with his forefingers at 'no'.

"I give up! I'm going inside," the knight cried, already standing up to leave.

"Oh, I see how it is," Metal added with a queer accent, "I'm not gay enough for you?"

Meta Knight grabbed his shoulder and shoved him aside. Metal returned laughing.

"I'm just kidding," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on as normal. As the sun fell into the horizon, the sky changed from pink to orange then a blue that gradually turned black. Stars shined and covered the blackness as though someone took a needle and poked holes through a black sheet. The moon's light washed over the land and sea with a cool glow. Amidst the night air, a dream unfolded.<p>

_ It was bright blue overhead. A breeze made the grass bend, but he could not feel it. He scanned the horizon to find an endless sea of green. Then, he saw someone lying in the grass. He turned toward the person and waited. The figure sat up, twisted around, and looked him in the eyes. She gave him a warm smile and patted the ground next to her. There was pause then he began to make his way toward her, encouraged by her grin and soft eyes._

_ He stopped once he was at her side. His eyes shifted toward a glass in her other hand with a bended straw protruding from it. He felt a hand on his arm and his eyes snapped back to the girl. She gave a gentle tug and he sat down. She faced forward and brought the straw to her mouth. He watched for a moment, his eyes cruising along her curves. His mouth moved, but no words came out. He looked at the ground and touched his throat, puzzled at his silence. He looked back up at the girl. She was giggling, cheeks pink, as though she understand what he tried to say. He grinned._

_ Then, she handed him the glass. He hesitated, but took it. He removed his mask with his other hand and set it on the grass. He took a sip. A cool tingle washed over his tongue. There was a hint of chocolate. He pulled back and swallowed, but he didn't feel anything go down his throat. He looked back at her and noticed she was searching for approval. He grinned and nodded. She smiled. He went to take another drink, but a hand fell over the cup. He gazed back at her. She leaned in and closed her eyes. He tensed, yet he let her lips fall on his. A burst of senses radiated from that point and took his breath away. The world around them seemed to fade away. Finally, he exhaled and let the feeling take hold. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. Time stopped. Then, he felt her pull away._

His eyes opened. He gasped under his breath at the sight of the ceiling. Pink eyes scanned the room. The walls were glowing light blue. It must have been early in the morning. He thought about the dream, how it felt when they touched, when they kissed…

The knight sighed, rolled to his side, and waited for sleep to take hold of him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 4

The sun rose over the horizon, burning away the moon's soft glow. Metal stepped out of his room. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He brought his arms down and blinked out the heaviness in his eyes. Then, he saw Meta Knight walking up to him, wrapped in his cape.

"Mornin'," Metal yawned.

"How much do you know about dreams?" the knight asked.

"Probably as much as you do. Why do you ask?"

"I had one last night that's been troubling me. Think you can interpret it?"

"Go for it," Metal replied, crossing his arms.

Meta Knight described the dream up to the part where he drank the liquid.

"Hold up," Metal interrupted, "you were drinking chocolate?"

"Uh, I guess so," he shrugged.

Metal snapped his fingers and said, "You're craving chocolate milkshakes!"

The knight's brows pressed together in bewilderment.

"Um, maybe?"

"Come on, I'll make you one," his counterpart said.

"Before breakfast?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Meta Knight shrugged and replied, "Alright."

They began to walk towards the kitchen. Meta Knight thought about the dream again.

"What about the part with Fumu?" the knight asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you associate her with milkshakes," Metal replied, opening the doors to the kitchen.

Inside, Waddle Dee were racing around, preparing the king's meal. Captain Doo noticed them and approached.

"Hey, you two can't be here right now," he said in his squeaky voice.

"Ah chill out, you won't even know we're here," Metal said, nudging him aside.

They made their way through the sea of Waddle Dee to the back of the kitchen. Metal searched the cabinets for a blender. Meta Knight sat down on a stack of flour bags. He watched as the little orange puffballs carried ingredients here and there. Metal set the blender on a countertop between him and the knight. Then, he left to go look for the fixings. After a few more minutes, the servants took up their huge plates heaping with food and lined up. Captain Doo drew his sword and stood at the front of the line. He shouted something in their language, turned to the door, and commanded what sounded like the word march. The servants filed out of the kitchen and into the hall. Metal returned with an armful of food.

"Wow, things got quiet," he said.

"Yeah."

"Can you believe I had to wrestle a Waddle Dee for some chocolate ice cream? These guys are nuts."

"That's pretty crazy."

Metal proceeded to scoop out the ice cream and drop it in the blender.

"I had a dream about chocolate milkshakes once," Metal stated, pouring some milk in.

"Really? Do tell."

"I made one that was in a big martini glass," he described, his hands showing the size of the rim. "I turned my back for one second and a little chiweenie jumped in and started swimming in it."

"A chiweenie?" Meta Knight asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know a little Chihuahua and wiener dog mix. What do you think that dream means?"

"I have no idea," the knight chuckled.

As Metal prepared the blender, Meta Knight thought about his dream again. He never had one about Fumu, and he didn't think it would include kissing. Does this explain his strange feelings around her? Is he really in love? He turned to Metal for answers.

"Hey, there's one more thing about that dream."

"The chiweenie one?"

"No, the one with me and Fumu."

"Oh. What about it?"

"Well, near the end of it, we uh, kinda kis-"

Suddenly, the blender turned on and created a roaring, grinding noise.

"What?!" Metal shouted.

"She leaned in and-!"

"I can't hear you!"

"WE KISSED!"

"You what?!"

"Turn it off!"

"Wait until I turn this off!"

Meta Knight sighed and face-palmed. Metal stopped the blender and checked the consistency by rolling the liquid in the glass. He nodded approvingly and went to get some glasses. While the knight waited for him to get back, he heard footsteps out in the hall. He looked to the door and soon Fumu stepped inside. All of his senses flared.

"What's with all the noise?" she asked.

"Hey Fumu," Metal greeted, "I was just making us some milkshakes. You want some?"

"Before breakfast?" she asked, already making her way over to them.

Metal chuckled and replied, "That's what he said."

She shook her head and stood by the blender. Metal poured her and Meta Knight a glass then went to get his own. Fumu began to sip it, but the knight continued to stare at her. She noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, unable to find words.

"Oh, you still don't want me to see your face, right?"

"Y-yeah."

She shrugged. Metal returned and filled up his cup.

"Have you ever heard of a chiweenie?" Metal asked.

"No."

"I had one in my dream once."

Metal retold his bizarre dream. Meta Knight wasn't paying attention. He gazed at Fumu, watching her laugh. The mixed feelings flooded his body. He had the sudden urge to confess his dream and his feelings. He almost did so, spitting out some barely audible stutters.

'_What am I doing?! This is insane! She would freak out if I told her that.'_

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

He noticed they stopped talking and were looking at him.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Okay then," Fumu concluded. "Thanks for the shake and that weird dream."

"Sure thing," Metal replied, as she left the kitchen.

When she disappeared, the feeling subsided. He took off his mask and began to drink the chocolate beverage. His pink eyes reflected up from the glass.

"You were quiet," Metal said, taking a swig of his shake.

"Something just came over me."

Metal nodded. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Metal."

"Yup?" he replied, tipping the drink toward his mouth.

"I think I'm in love with Fumu."

Suddenly, Metal choked and a brown spray erupted from his mouth. He coughed and patted his throat.

"You ok?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, it just went down the wrong pipe," he wheezed. "What was that about Fumu?"

"I said I was in love."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the courtyard, the knights waited. Blade was sitting on the fountain rim, listening to the falling water. Sword was lying on his back in the grass, staring up at the clouds. Then, he moaned loudly.<p>

"What is holding Meta Knight up?"

"Maybe he's sleeping in," Blade suggested.

"No, he told us to be in the courtyard at 0800. He wouldn't tell us that if he was planning to sleep in."

"Yeah, that's a good point."

They sat in silence for a moment. Sword sat upright and looked up at Blade.

"Well, while we're waiting, how about a rematch?"

"Are you still steamed that I kicked your butt yesterday?" Blade teased.

"You didn't kick my butt! You kicked my stomach, there's a difference. And besides, I was tired after those other exercises we did, but now I'm refreshed and ready to kick _your_ butt!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that," Blade replied, jumping off the fountain and drawing his sword.

The other knight rolled back and hopped onto his feet. He drew his weapon and they got in their fighting stances. They lunged, sounding their battle cries.

"Whoa, timeout!"

They stumbled at the voice, slammed into each other, and hit the ground. They sat up and groaned.

"Sorry guys," Metal apologized, making his way over.

"That's ok," Blade moaned as he withdrew his weapon and got up.

Sword did the same.

"Have you seen Meta Knight?" Sword asked.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Metal replied, scratching the back of his head. "You noticed that he was acting funny right?"

"Yeah," they answered in a questioning tone.

"I think I know why."

Metal looked around to see if anyone was listening. Finding no one, he proceeded.

"Earlier in the kitchen, he told me he was in love with Fumu."

"What?!"

"Ssh! No one else can know about this, especially Fumu."

"You have our word," Sword said.

"Now, why would Meta Knight be in love with Fumu all of the sudden?" Blade asked.

"You mean you guys don't know?"

"No. He hasn't had a love interest in years."

"Hold up, you mean to tell me he hasn't had a woman in _years_?"

They looked at each other to confirm and replied, "Yeah."

"That is sad!" Metal objected, "No, that's just depressing! I need to get that guy to a bar!"

"I don't think taking him to the bar is going to solve anything, Metal," Blade said.

"Besides, he wouldn't fall in love with Fumu. He knows it's not right to date a young girl."

"So, you think there's something wrong with him?" Metal asked.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure."

"We'll have to look into it."

"Alrighty then," Metal sighed, "let me know if you find anything."

He turned and went back inside. They watched until he disappeared. Suddenly, Sword whirled around with a battle cry and kicked Blade in the stomach. He fell to the ground, cradling the place of impact. Sword pointed his weapon to his neck.

Blade finally caught his breath and shouted, "What the freak was that?!"

"Ha, doesn't feel so good, does it?"

"Wha- you sneak attacked me?!"

"Yup."

"That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

"Well, if that's how you feel about it," Blade said, drawing his sword.

The downed knight smacked the steel away, jumped up, and shoved his shoulder into his opponent. Sword stumbled back, but regained his balance. He swung diagonally at his counterpart. Blade parried the weapon and sliced at Sword's feet. He stepped back then lunged forward. Blade spun away from the steel. Sword swung at him when his back was turned. Blade quickly locked weapons with him. They fought against each other's weight. Then, they heard slurping. They turned their heads to the source and found Meta Knight standing there, sucking his milkshake through a straw. He paused and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Don't mind me," he stated, "I'm just here to watch."

They continued to lean against each other.

"Uh, did you plan this?" Sword asked.

"Maybe," he replied calmly.

The two subordinates looked at each other. They couldn't see their faces, but they could somehow tell what the other was thinking. During that glance, they mutually decided to hold the fight for a while. They let up on the weapons and withdrew them.

"You're not going to finish?" Meta Knight asked.

"We'll battle later," Sword replied. "We wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Have you been feeling ok lately?" Blade asked, "I mean have you been having strange feelings or thoughts?"

Meta Knight shook his head and replied, "Nope."

They nodded and said, "Ok, just checking."

A few seconds went by as Meta Knight took another sip.

Then, he said, "Why don't we train out in the fields today? I'm a bit bored of the courtyard."

"Sure."

They proceeded to leave. Blade and Sword lagged a bit behind their lord, just out of earshot.

"He answered too quickly," Sword whispered.

"He obviously won't confess to us. We'll just have to watch, see if he really is in love."

"What's the hold up?" Meta Knight stated.

"Coming."

* * *

><p>After some time, the knight reached the rolling hill beyond the village. Meta Knight's eyes strayed from the path when he heard some excited calls and faint pattering feet. The children from the village were in the midst of a soccer game. He soon noticed Kirby and Bun within the crowd and knew Fumu wasn't far off. He stopped and turned toward his knaves.<p>

"You guys go ahead," he stated.

"The usual place?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight nodded.

"Yes my Lord," Blade responded.

"Bet I can beat you there," Sword taunted.

"In your dreams!"

With that note, they raced down the dirt path, playfully trying to push each other over. Meta Knight couldn't help but smile. Once they were far enough away, he scanned around the soccer field. His eyes landed on a tree and he soon spotted Fumu, reading a book while propped against the trunk. Something fluttered in his chest.

'_Ok, should I tell her? No, she would think I'm a creep. Am I a creep? I am spying on her…'_

He shook his head.

'_No, don't; I should just keep walking.'_

He stood still, his feet reluctant to move. Fumu turned a page of her book. He groaned under his breath.

'_What's wrong with me? Just go talk to her; you don't have to tell her anything – Sword and Blade would get suspicious… Forget them! It's now or nev-'_

"Look out!" someone screamed.

He eyes snapped toward the group of kids waving and shouting wildly at him. Then, something struck him in the head so hard he fell over in a daze. The clouds spun around him and the pain pulsed. The knight pressed his hands on the impact to try and steady the throbbing.

"Love hurts," he moaned

He heard someone running up to him.

"Are you ok?" Fumu called, now standing over him.

Oddly enough, she was standing in front of the sun, forming a halo around her head. The pain seemed to lessen as a grin formed on his concealed lips.

"I am now," he stated.

She grinned and offered a hand. He took it and she pulled him up. He wished he could have held it longer, but she let go as soon as he was up.

"We're sorry!" one of the kids shouted from the field.

"Are you alright?" Bun called.

"Yeah, no harm done," Meta Knight yelled in reply.

Fumu picked up the soccer ball and threw it back. They picked up their game from where it landed.

"I feel really bad," she stated.

"Why's that?"

"Lately you've been getting hurt every time you're around us."

"Oh. Well, I guess it's just one of those times," he joked.

Fumu chuckled a bit and added, "I guess so."

There was a pause.

"So, what book are you reading?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh, it's just a marine biology book."

"Cool."

"Wait, how'd you know a reading a book?"

The knight stiffened. He glanced at the tree and saw that the book was still there. What should he say? He can't make it seem like he was watching her.

"Uh, well you always seem to be reading something," he replied, trying to cover his anxiety.

"Oh, ok," Fumu nodded.

The knight relaxed.

"Well, I should go. Sword and Blade are probably wondering where I am."

"Alright, see you later," Fumu said, walking back to the tree.

Meta Knight watched her leave for a while. Then he forced himself to look away and sighed. He continued down the dirt path to the knights' training area.

In the distance, Blade and Sword were concealed behind a bush.

"Yup, he's in love," Sword said.

"I don't know. I don't think we have enough evidence yet."

"He could have easily dodged that soccer ball. I'm telling you, he was too focused on Fumu to see it coming. He's got the love bug."

"I suppose you're right. We should go now, he's heading this way."

"Right."

The simultaneously stood up, hunched low to the ground, and snuck away past a hill.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 5

Sword and Blade quickly scaled the side of the hill. When they were near the top, they looked back down at the corner of the hill where the path disappears.

"He'll be here soon," Blade informed.

"We should figure out some other way to test him."

"Hmm…"

They stood in silence, their hearts pounding from their swift ascent and the anxiety that their lord might come in unannounced.

"Maybe we should have him fight us," Sword suggested.

"Are you nuts? He always beats us to a pulp!"

"He won't if he's thinking about Fumu."

"You might be right."

They saw Meta Knight coming from around the corner. They turned toward each other to avoid eye contact.

"I guess it's worth a try," Blade sighed.

Sword chuckled nervously and added, "We're probably going to regret this."

They stood in attention when they could hear his footsteps. He stopped in front of them, wrapped in his cape. They could see a slightly darker spot on his head, but they pretended not to notice it.

"Time to get started," Meta Knight stated, "I trust you warmed up before I got here?"

"We kinda did," Sword admitted.

"Tsch, tsch you two."

"Uh, we've been thinking, and we agreed that we should change things up a bit today," Blade stated.

"Oh? How so?"

"We think that since we're out here we could do an ambush drill," Sword added slowly, giving himself enough time to think about what to say.

Blade tensed, but continued, "Yeah, in the woods, to practice how to use our surrounds."

"I'm listening," Meta Knight assured calmly.

"Sword and I would team up against you."

His pink eyes flashed with a hint of yellow. They mentally noted the event.

"I think it's a great idea," the navy blue knight stated.

"Great," Sword added with masked regret.

"So, how do you want to start?" Blade asked.

"I'll lead, you follow," Meta knight said.

Before they could reply his cape flew open and golden lightening burst out from his sword hilt. The sparks seemed to harden and form the mighty Galaxia. He jumped over them and dashed into the forest. They turned toward the tree line and listened until they couldn't hear the rustling anymore. Then, they both swallowed hard.

"He means business, doesn't he?" Blade said nervously.

"Yeah."

There was a pause.

"Well, can't keep him waiting," Sword said, drawing his weapon.

Blade nodded and did the same. They steadily entered the forest, trying to keep from making too much noise.

* * *

><p>Fumu's eyes scanned the pages of the book. They seemed to flick across the words like the movement of a typewriter. She would momentarily pause to look at the pictures then continued on to the next page. Then, she heard footsteps approach her. She found a good place to stop then looked up. Her face contorted a bit.<p>

"Everyone left to go eat lunch," Bun stated.

"Piyo," Kirby confirmed, holding the ball with care.

"Ok, but what happened to you guys?"

She looked over the countless grass and dirt streaks on their bodies. Bun's hair was a tangled mess. Kirby's pink cheeks were covered by a thin coat of dust. Their feet had clumps of mud on them.

"We were playing hard core!" Bun replied with a deep voice.

Kirby attempted to flex to play along. Fumu giggled at the sight.

"Well you should really take a bath before we eat," she said.

"It's not that bad," Bun objected, brushing the dust off his shirt.

"Here," Fumu sighed as she put the book down.

She stood, picked out the grass blades, and brushed off his back. She turned to Kirby and licked her thumb. She wiped the dirt off his cheeks with it. She groaned and tried to wipe his whole face. He whined in protest.

"Alright, alright," she replied.

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Bun cried as he began to run off the field with Kirby in tow.

"Bath first!" Fumu called.

"Fine!"

She jogged after them to catch up.

* * *

><p>It was too quiet. Only distant bird calls broke the silence. The knights slowly walked between the tress, cringing every time the leaves crunched underneath them too loudly. They scanned the area around them. They were literally back to back. They dare not speak so as not to be detected. Just then, a faint thump made them whirl around and face the source. After a few seconds of silence, they concluded that it must have been a fallen acorn, but that didn't comfort them. Then, another acorn fell and crushed the leaves below. They both froze. Their breathing slowed. They carefully looked up at the tops of the trees. They couldn't see much of anything, but they knew something was there. Then, they heard branches snapping. The knights snapped around to find a black figure with yellow eyes flying straight at them. They shouted their battle cries and swung at the figure. It flew just above their sword points. A heavy breeze rushed passed them and stirred the leaves. The knights turned and saw the black figure staring straight at them, a golden blade flickering in the half concealed light. The taller knight charged and sliced the air, his enemy swiftly dodging every stroke. Suddenly, the other came from behind. At this, the shadow lifted its golden weapon and deflected the attacks. They continued to bombard it. Then, there was a moment when they both drew back for a powerful blow. The figure seized its chance. It grabbed the corner of its cape and concealed itself within it. In seconds, it vanished in a gust of wind and leaves flew up in the air. The sharp metal clanged together on the ground in the wake of their target.<p>

"Dang it," Blade cried. "We were so close!"

"Shush! He's still here," Sword reminded.

They scanned the forest around them. It was silent again. Even the birds seemed to have clammed up in anticipation. A breeze moved across the tops of the tree, creating a gentle rustling sound. Just then, there was a rush of leaves and a muffled grunt. Sword turned, only to find some dead pedals floating back to the ground.

"Blade?" he called with a hint of fear.

Blade struggled to break free from the choke hold. Their feet raked against the ground. Blade summoned his strength and ran backward. They hit a tree and his attacker groaned through gritted teeth. The knight needed air. He grabbed the figure's shoulders and threw it over his head. A rush of air entered his lungs and he coughed from the sting it created.

The shadow looked up to see Sword running toward him, weapon poised over his head. He quickly rolled out of the way as the steel pierced the soft dirt. He stood as the knights charged him. His eyes narrowed. When they were about three feet away, he spread his wings and swept them with his left wing. They lost their footing and began to fall. Before they could hit the ground, the figure spun around and smacked them away with the flat side of his sword. They flew through the trees as their cries filled the air. They landed in the edge of a clearing. Blade hit the grass first, but Sword soon bounced off of him and landed on his face. They both moaned in pain, reluctant to move. The figure stepped out of the foliage and his true identity was revealed in the light.

"Well, that was exciting," Meta Knight stated.

"Yeah," Blade wheezed.

"You won again," Sword sighed.

"Well this was the first time we tried this. I think we should do this drill again some time."

The downed knights groaned and let their heads fall on the ground.

"Hey, you guys were the ones that suggested it," Meta Knight added, a grin forming on his lips.

Just then, a low grumbling radiated from Blade. He sat up and placed his hands on his stomach, as if in embarrassment.

"Uh, this might be a good time for a lunch break," Sword suggested.

"It can't be that late," the blue knight stated.

The same rumble came from him. His subordinates stared at him, waiting.

"Alright," Meta Knight said in defeat, "you can take a lunch break."

"Woohoo!" they yelled as they sprang up and dashed back through the forest.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"They whine about getting beaten, but they get right back up at the mention of food."

* * *

><p>The blue knight walked along the dirt path. He mentally reviewed the battle, noting what needs to be fixed in the students' forms. His yellow eyes would sometimes flare up when the most exciting events flashed in his mind. He glanced at the empty field, once filled with scrambling children. He absently looked to the tree. He paused for a moment. His feet stopped and the mental battle faded. His eyes were fixed on a square object in the shade of the tree. Something compelled him to check it out. He looked down the path for anyone that might want to examine the object as well. Finding no one, he proceeded off the path and into the field. He quickened his pace so as not to waste too much time there. He soon reached the tree and stopped once he was under its shade. The object was a greenish-blue book. Meta Knight cupped his hand on the spine and turned it over. The title read <em>Marine Life.<em>

'_What book are you reading?' _echoed in his mind.

'_Oh, it's just a marine biology book.'_

A strange feeling washed over him. His eyes changed to pink. An array of options swirled in his head.

'_This must be hers. Should I just leave it here? No, this can get me alone with her. And if anyone asks I'll just say I was giving it back to her. But when is she alone? If I wait here, will she come looking for it? I can't wait that long. Maybe I'll catch her on the way to the castle…'_

Meta Knight looked around again. Then he tucked it away and wrapped himself in his cape. He returned to the path and casually made his way toward the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 6

Bun and Kirby gazed at the TV as images flashed on the screen. The pink puff had made an alcove of his blanket and was so concealed that only his face was showing. Bun's hair was still damp from his shower and clung together in cords. Fumu came from behind the couch with a bowl in her hands. She set it on the coffee table in front of them then plopped down on a cushion. Bun and Kirby leaned forward, took a purple grape from the bowl, and reclined back again, placing the fruit in their mouths.

"Where's mom and dad?" Bun asked, the ground up grape muffling his voice.

"They left a note on the counter saying that they went to the store," Fumu replied, taking a grape from the stem.

"Maybe they'll bring back lunch."

"Piyo," Kirby cheered excitedly.

There was a pause as they watched a commercial starring Dedede and Escargon inviting the viewers to come to the village on Valentine's Day.

"Don't you get tired of watching the same thing over and over again?" Fumu asked.

"Not since the other kingdoms aired their own shows," Bun explained. "Don't you get tired of sitting there while the rest of us play soccer?"

"No, I usually have a book with me."

Suddenly, she gasped and lurched forward. Bun and Kirby snapped their eyes toward her and watched as she leapt off the couch and ran into the kitchen. The boys stood on the cushions and peeked over the back support. Fumu was scrambling to and fro from places she was in when she got home. The scene resembled that of a dog trying to find a buried bone except without the digging. She even checked inside the fridge.

"Oh no," Fumu moaned, "I must have left it by the tree."

"Left what?" Bun asked.

"My book!"

"Well, if you know where it is then you should go get it. There's no need to panic."

"I'm not panicking!

"Whatever," Bun sighed indifferently.

He slid down the back support and resumed watching TV. Kirby, with the blanket still draped over his head, gave her a warm, reassuring smile. She grinned back, feeling less mocked.

"I'll be back," she announced.

"K," Bun replied robotically.

Fumu quickly went out the door, just barely hearing his response.

* * *

><p>She panted as she ran down stairs and through corridors. The same thoughts kept reoccurring in her mind; <em>'How could I forget it? Why did I forget it? Now I'm wasting all this time to get it back- what if someone took it? Take a shortcut through the courtyard- This stinks! - don't forget it next time.' <em>Her thoughts were interrupted when she hit something that grunted from the impact. She stumbled back then she felt a strong hand brace her.

"Careful," Meta Knight said, "What's got you in a hurry?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Fumu promptly replied, "I just forgot something and I have to go get it."

"You forgot something? Oh, by any chance, is this what you're looking for?"

He took out the blue book.

"Yes," Fumu cried happily. She took it and added, "Thank you so much."

Meta Knight nodded. There was a pause. The fountain hummed in the distance.

"Well, I should go," Fumu said, turning to leave.

"Wait."

She froze and gazed at him in surprise. He searched his mind for words to say.

"I've, uh, wanted to tell you something for a while now," he said hesitantly as if trying not to scare her off.

"What is it?" she asked with a hint of nervous interest in her tone.

"Up until recently I've always thought of you as a teenager with problems that I've felt inclined to help with. Now I see you much differently, like this was the first time I've ever really noticed you."

"What do you mean?"

"Now I see this beautiful, intelligent young woman and I can't stop thinking about that."

"Thanks," Fumu replied, thinking it was just another typical adult comment she gets when they haven't see her in a while. However, she had a feeling that's not what he was getting at.

"I've been contemplating it, but now I think it's because I have feelings for you."

Fumu tensed up. She wasn't sure how to respond. Meta Knight gently took her hand in his.

"I only hoped that you felt the same way."

She looked him in the eyes. She could see that he was serious. She's been in a situation like this before, but this was different somehow. She had an array of mixed emotions, but she overall felt uncomfortable.

"I-I," she stuttered.

Meta Knight waited anxiously.

"This is all so sudden."

Fumu took a step back, freeing her hand. They looked at each other in uncertainty. She remembered feeling that she had to get away. Without another word, she ran back into the castle and disappeared. Meta Knight stood there, one arm extended as if to try and bring her back. He sighed and dropped it to his side. A tide of sadness seemed to wash over him. He felt as if it was his fault that she ran, with that look of horror on her face…

'_Nice job…' _was the only thing he could muster to lighten himself up, but it wasn't enough. He went inside, wishing that nothing happened.

* * *

><p>The pattering of metal echoed in the stone hallway. Suddenly, a thunderous belch mixed in the air.<p>

"Whoa!" Sword cried in astonishment.

"That was awesome," Metal chimed in.

"Thanks?" Blade replied. "I'm not sure where that came from."

"It was the nachos," Sword suggested.

"If the nachos did that then I'm a walking gas bomb," Metal chuckled.

"We'll keep that in mind."

Just then, the knights spotted Meta Knight as he came around the corner.

"My Lord, you're back," Blade said.

He stopped and looked at the group.

"Metal makes some amazing nachos, you should try some," Sword added.

"I don't know about 'amazing'," Metal stated with some pride.

"No thank you," Meta Knight replied.

That's when the knights stopped walking towards him. Metal stopped in confusion. They could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sword asked.

"Yes. I'm not hungry."

He then turned and walked away. Metal watched him for a moment, looked at the knights, back at Meta Knight, then back to them.

"Um, is he ok?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Sword replied.

"He's stomach was growling back in the forest," Blade stated half-heartedly.

"I thought something was weird with his tone of voice, but that's the only thing I noticed."

"I think we should go check on him," Sword said.

The other two nodded. They quietly followed him down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kirby giggled happily as he watched the TV. The characters looked as though they were walking on the ceiling. Plus, his head felt a bit funny.<p>

"Yeah, it is better to watch TV upside down," Bun said.

Both of their backs were lying on the bottom cushions at their feet were propped against the back support. Their head were hanging off of the couch, causing extra blood to flow into their brains. Suddenly, the door opened and slammed shut, causing them to jump a bit. They heard someone running across the room then another door slammed. Bun and Kirby looked at each other for answers, but neither of them was sure what happened.

"Sis, was that you?" Bun called.

No answer. The boy forced himself upright and swung his feet onto the floor. Kirby tried to do the same, but ended up falling backwards onto the ground. He quickly picked himself up and joined Bun. They made their way to Fumu's bedroom.

Bun knocked on the door and said, "Sis, are you in there?"

Still no answer.

"Fumu?" Kirby added in a concerned tone.

"Come in," escaped the room.

Bun twisted the knob and swung the door open. The lights weren't on. Fumu was sitting on the bed with her back to the door. Bun wasn't sure what to say.

"Did you find your book?" he said finally.

She nodded. The boys climbed onto the bed to face her. She was clutching the book close to her chest.

"Are you ok?" her brother asked.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled.

"You don't look ok."

"I don't?"

"You're sitting in the dark and holding onto a book for dear life," Bun explained.

Fumu sighed and relaxed her arms. She reached over and turned on her nightstand lamp.

"I think I'm overreacting a little," Fumu muttered almost to herself.

"What happened?" Bun asked.

"Well, I went to get this," he explained gesturing to the book, "and I ran into Meta Knight in the courtyard. He found it and gave it to me… then he said some things."

"Bad things?" Bun asked, beginning to get defensive of his sister.

"No, it just surprised me. That's all."

Kirby's face contorted worryingly.

"Poyo?"

"It's nothing, really," Fumu reassured.

They continued to stare at her, unsatisfied with her answer. She sighed.

"He said…" she hesitated.

Just then, there was a loud pounding at the door.

"Guys! Are you in there? We need to talk, now!"

They glanced at each other. Then they climbed off the bed and went to the door. They opened it to see Metal and the knights. Metal practically jumped into the apartment.

"Group meeting!" he cried.

"What's going on?" Fumu asked.

Before one of the subordinates could answer, Metal shouted, "Something horrible has happened to Meta Knight!"

"What?" the kids cried.

"Don't get the wrong idea, he's not hurt or anything," Sword assured.

"Then what happened?" Bun asked as he closed the door.

"He shut himself up in his room," Blade stated.

"And that's bad because," Bun asked.

"You don't get it! The guy's depressed!" Metal objected.

Fumu tensed up. A feeling of guilt welled up inside of her. The others must have noticed it in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea why he's like this?" Blade asked kindly.

"Well, I just saw him in the courtyard a few minutes ago…"

"That's right, he said something to you."

Fumu gave Bun a 'be quiet' look.

"Well what did he say?" Sword persisted.

She didn't speak. Metal walked up to her and gently grabbed her upper arms.

"It's ok; we'll keep it between us," he reassured.

She groaned a bit.

"Come on, we're facing a crisis here," Metal pleaded.

"Alright," she cried in defeat. "He said he had feelings for me."

Bun and Kirby gasped.

"Oh. Ok then," Metal said as he let go and took a few steps back.

"You don't act too surprised."

"Well, we kind of knew that he felt that way for a while now," Sword replied.

"Hold up!" Bun exclaimed, "Sir Meta Knight is in love with Fumu?"

"Yes," Blade confirmed.

"Hey, is it _that_ unbelievable?" Fumu said with her arms crossed.

"No, it's not- We're forgetting the real problem here!" Metal reminded.

"Metal's right, he's still depressed. What did you say to him in the courtyard?" Sword asked.

"I didn't say anything," Fumu replied. She hesitated and added, "I actually ran…"

Metal sucked in air through his teeth, making a hissing noise.

"That's pretty harsh," he said.

Fumu pressed her brows together in guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"I think we're still forgetting something," Blade stated, causing everyone to pay attention. "Meta Knight hasn't been in love with anyone in years and never showed any signs of being in love with you before yesterday. I strongly think that something happened to make him feel this way."

"So, something weird happened to him yesterday?" Bun asked.

"Exactly," Blade confirmed.

Kirby shot into attention. He began flailing his arms to get someone's attention.

"What is it Kirby?" Fumu asked.

He ran off into another room. They watched and waited. They heard something shuffling around. Then he came out with the heart tipped arrow and rejoined the group.

"That's right, we accidently shot him with this," Fumu announced.

Metal began snickering.

"A plastic Cupid's arrow? A toy can't make someone fall in love," Sword said.

Kirby tried to get their attention again.

"I don't think Kirby's finished," Blade said.

He began reenacting the scene of the package arrive and the wings going out of control on him, except it looked more like a chicken flapping around after its head's been cut off.

"Oh, charades, I'm good at this," Metal said. "Ok, you're pushing a shopping cart, you're on fire, you dropped your candy bar!"

Everyone else pondered in silence on what he was doing, considering Metal pointed out the some things they were going to guess. Kirby face palmed. This was one of the draw backs of not being able to talk. He got another idea and jumped on the couch. The others followed him into the living room. He set the arrow aside and lied against a pillow with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Ok, you're sleeping?" Blade guessed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bun asked.

"He's not done," Fumu pointed out.

Then, he began to thrash about with his eyes still closed, making some distraught yelps.

"He's having a fit," Sword said.

"No, he's still sleeping," Blade argued.

"You're in pain, you're getting chased, you're having a bad dream, you're having a nightmare!"

Kirby quickly sat up pointing at Metal with one stubby hand above his mouth, shouting, "Piyo!"

"Yes! On the nose," Metal cheered.

"A nightmare?" Fumu and Bun asked simultaneously. Suddenly, they both shouted, "The costume was made by Nightmare!"

"Piyo," Kirby cheered happily, finally understood.

"So he's under a love spell," Sword stated.

"What are we supposed to do about that?" Blade asked.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Metal asked with a bit of worry.

"We've never heard of Nightmare making anything to do with love."

"Must have been a byproduct," Bun suggested.

"Or maybe it's a disguise of a horrible side effect that makes someone go so crazy for love that they start destroying crap in some bizarre frenzy!" Metal cried.

Everyone looked at him questionably.

"Just thinking out loud," he added.

"Well, if it's a spell then he's probably not in love at all," Sword said, returning to the subject.

"We have to break the spell somehow, and it looks like heartbreak isn't working right now," Blade added.

Fumu cringed at the reminder.

"Well while you guys are working on that, I'll try to cheer him up," Metal said.

"How are you going to do that?" Bun asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

Just then, the front door opened. They all turned to see Parm and Memu standing in the doorway with large brown bags in their arms. They both looked at them with surprise.

"What are you all doing here?" Parm asked.

Metal and the knights looked to each other for an answer.

"And that's our cue to leave," Metal said as he quickly left the apartment.

The knights followed and said, "Sorry to have bothered you."

Once they left, the parents looked at their kids.

"Um, there's an issue that needs team effort to solve," Fumu explained.

"Ok," Parm replied as they set their groceries on the counter.


	7. Chapter 7

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 7

Metal stopped in front of a wooden door. He stood staring at it for a while, thinking.

'_Ok, I got this. I've never seen him sad before- don't psych out! He's tough, he needs some tough love!'_

He hit his cheeks a couple times and glared at the door in determination. He prepared to pound on the door, but stopped his fist short. His glare disappeared as he lightly knocked.

"Hey, it's me," he announced, "you still in there?"

There was no response, but he heard some noises coming from the room.

"I'm coming in."

He twisted the knob and opened the door. He saw Meta Knight face down on the bed. That didn't surprise him, but the music playing in the corner did. It was a radio that was set on a metal-rock channel and the song that was playing was a depressing breakup tune.

"Uh, do you even like this kind of music?"

A few moments passed. Then, Meta Knight shrugged. Metal pressed his brows together. He went up to the radio and pushed the power button, making the room silent. There was no protest from the knight. Metal hopped on the bed next to him. He waited for movement.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you."

After a few more seconds Meta Knight slowly pulled away from the bed and sat upright. He didn't look at his counterpart.

"I heard about it. I've been there, believe me."

"You said you never been in love," Meta Knight said in a low groaning tone.

"Well, yeah but some of my friends have been in the same situation. I've always found ways to cheer them up though. That's gotta account for something."

"Hmm…"

Metal frowned. Meta Knight normally finds a snappy argument, but these replies scared him a little from the lack of enthusiasm.

"Anyway, I heard there's going to be a party at the bar tonight. I figured we could swing over and check it out."

Meta Knight continued to stare at the floor.

"Come on, we need some quality bro time! It'll get your mind off of things," Metal persisted.

"I don't drink."

"You don't have to drink anything. We're just checking things out."

Silence followed.

"Ok, let's look at it this way. We could go hunting, watch monster trucks, or go to the bar, and I know you hate one and two more than three."

Meta Knight sighed and said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go."

"Alright," Metal cheered as he shook Meta Knight's shoulder a bit. "I'll pick you up at eight."

A rolling growl radiated from the knight's stomach.

"In the meantime I think you should get some lunch."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The landscape was dark. There was a ring of light blue around a certain point on the horizon. The sky farther away from the ring showed stars. There was just enough light to see faint shadows, and to tell where you were going. Metal and Meta Knight were coming up to the village. There was an artificial glow coming from the center. The knight didn't really notice since he was staring at the ground. Metal glanced at him once in a while, almost to incite conversation. He then stretched his arms and yawned loudly. He peeked at the knight again while he put his hands behind his head. No reaction. He sighed quietly and looked up at the stars as they continued to walk in silence. After a few seconds, a shooting star streaked the black and vanished as soon as it appeared. Metal smiled faintly then turned to Meta Knight to try to talk again.<p>

"It's nice out tonight," he stated, lowering his arms.

Meta Knight looked at him, a bit surprised that he spoke to him. He nodded in response.

"You're not nervous about the party, are you?" Metal asked.

"No."

Metal wasn't convinced.

"I promise I won't make you drink anything," he reassured.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, good," Metal replied, nodding.

They went back into silence. A few more minutes went by until they reached the village. They slowed down in awe. The glow turned out to be pink lights strung between the buildings, making everything a warm hue. There was pop love music playing in the distance. They walked further into the village and saw a large number of people dancing under the big tree in the center of town. It was decorated with shiny hearts, hanging lights and streamers. All of the string lights in the village seemed to return to the tree. The smells of sweets saturated the air so much that you could take a big whiff and taste the goodies.

"Whoa, this is better than I thought," Metal said excitedly.

Meta Knight groaned then stated, "I changed my mind. I'm going back."

Metal caught his shoulder as he was turning to leave.

"Ah, ah, you're already here. Might as well stay," Metal protested.

Meta Knight gave him an unsure face.

"Come on, you'll have fun."

With that, Metal led them into the bar. It wasn't as flamboyant as the rest of town. The tables had nice cloths over them and a rose in a vase topped each one. The music from outside hummed in the bar, just low enough to comfortably talk to the person next to you. Everyone was in fancy attire. They walked up to the bar itself and each took a seat on a stool. A few seconds went by then Sam came up to them.

"Hey Dave!" Metal called happily.

"It's Sam," the barkeeper reminded.

"Opps, sorry," Metal said, pressing his hand to his head, "I keep getting you mixed up with someone else I know."

"Thanks ok," he calmly replied. He continued to wipe the inside of a glass with a rag as he looked over at the knight. "Well, Sir Meta Knight, it's a surprise to see you here."

"I'm surprised myself," he replied.

"He's with me tonight," Metal announced, "I'm his designated driver."

"With you two I think it's the other way around," Sam added in his mellow tone.

"Haha, you're probably right," Metal chuckled.

"What'll it be?"

"The usual."

Sam looked over at Meta Knight.

"Oh, I'm not having anything," the knight stated.

"Alright," Sam nodded then he went to make Metal's drink.

Meta Knight's eyes wondered. He had a natural tendency to scan new surrounds. Metal looked around as well, but he was more interested in the women.

"Here you are," Sam said, breaking their trance. "One Long Island Iced Tea."

"Thanks," Metal replied, taking up the cold drink.

The knight looked at it questionably. It definitely had the golden brown color of iced tea, and ice.

"Iced tea? Not what I expected from you," Meta Knight said.

Metal grinned and pointed the glass towards him.

"Smell it."

"What?"

"Smell."

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed. He leaned over a bit and sniffed the air. Sharp, thick air stung his nose and clogged his throat. He threw his head back and coughed out the tainted air.

"Yeah, it's not iced tea," Metal stated.

"What's in that?" Meta Knight asked, now able to breathe again.

"A lot of stuff."

Metal lifted his mask and took a swig of the drink. He tensed up and slammed the glass on the bar. Then he relaxed and laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's good stuff!"

Meta Knight shook his head and went back to looking around. Metal looked him in the eyes and noticed some depression still lingered.

"Hey," he announced to the knight, "I think you should go find a girl to talk to."

He groaned, reminded of her…

"We're here to have fun. Look, I didn't bring you here to sulk, so go mingle."

Meta Knight sighed and replied, "Alright."

He searched the bar. There were a number of women around. He didn't recognize most of them, so he concluded that they were tourists. He noticed one not too far away. She had a white dress with white fur around her shoulders. She had long, brown, wavy hair and a very attractive face.

"How about her?" Meta Knight said, pointing her out.

"Oh no, I know what she's like," Metal started. "She's humor you at first, laugh at your jokes, buy you drinks, tell you about her previous relationship that went wrong. Then, once you're defenseless, she'll want to come to your house one night, and when you go to get some wine you come back and your stuff is gone and she moved to another country!"

He covered his eyes and paused.

"Are you crying?" Meta Knight asked.

"No," he replied in a choking voice.

"Uh, ok."

After a few seconds, Metal breathed deeply and lifted his head again.

"I'm ok," he stated.

Meta Knight nodded.

"So, who do you recommend?"

"Hmm," Metal replied, looked around. He stopped and confidently pointed at a girl sitting at a table by herself.

"Her?" the knight asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"She looks…unsure."

"In your case, it's best if you go with someone with lower self-esteem. They're less likely to trick you."

"You make it sound like women are evil."

Metal chuckled and added, "Bitches be crazy."

The knight shook his head at him, causing him to laugh more. He slid out of the stool and took a few steps toward the table. He stopped and looked back, his eyebrows pressed together in a pleading way. Metal gave him a thumbs-up. He sighed and continued to approach the girl. He stopped at the table. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked over at him and froze.

"I, uh, couldn't help but notice you," he started.

Suddenly, she gave a high pitched scream in excitement. When she stopped, she had a huge grin on her face. Meta Knight's eye twitched and he rubbed his head.

"Not the reaction I was expecting," he confessed. He held his hand out and said, "Sir Meta Knight. Who might you be?"

She shrieked again.

"Again with the screaming," he said under his breath.

Then, he noticed a button on her skirt. It read "Meta Girl Committee".

"Oh, you're a fan girl," he said.

She screamed again, but half way through her voice dropped as she fainted. She fell to the floor.

"That's not good!" Meta Knight cried.

Meanwhile, Metal hopped onto the stool next to the woman with the white dress.

"This seat taken," he stated, grabbing her attention.

"Metal, darling," she said happily.

They hugged at arm's length while she kissed both his cheeks.

"Ah, Victoria. As beautiful as always," Metal stated.

"It's so good to see you again," she added with a French accent.

Meta Knight got down next to the fan girl. He held his arm over her mouth to feel for breath. Finding none, he swallowed hard and lifted his mask over his head. He leaned over and breathed into her mouth. Suddenly, something grabbed him and she began to kiss him back. His eyes widened and he tensed from the change of events.

"So what brings you to Dream Land?" Metal asked.

"I was invited to the tournament convention. You remember Isabel, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, blond hair?"

"Yes. She loved it and she had an extra ticket. I couldn't say no to her."

"Speaking of the tournament, did you watch it?"

"Oh yes, I saw a few rounds from the winner. What was his name?"

"Meta Knight."

"Yes, Sir Meta Knight. I thought he was you at first."

They both laughed.

She now had him pinned to the ground. Meta Knight pushed her shoulders back. Their lips unlocked and he took in much needed breath. She fought against his arms.

"Hold on a second!" he objected.

She threw his arms aside and pressed her face to his again. He continued to struggle.

"Is he your brother?" Victoria asked.

"Nope, just a good friend of mine," Metal stated.

"Something tells me there's more to that."

"Yeah, but it's too long of a story."

"I see. So what brings you here tonight, besides obvious reasons?"

"Well, Meta Knight is having relationship issues," Metal replied in a lower voice.

"Ah, _pauvre âme, _how is he doing?"

"I think he'll be ok."

The knight released himself again, but hit his head on the table in the process. He jumped through the table cloth, but the girl grabbed his feet.

"This is happening too quickly!" he cried as she dragged him back under the table.

"Well, I should get back in case he comes looking for me," Metal stated.

"I understand."

"_Au revoir," _Metal said, kissing her hand.

"Work on your accent, darling," Victoria grinned.

Metal went back to his original seat. A few minutes went by as he downed his drink. Then, Meta Knight walked up to him. Most of his clothing was crooked and he had lipstick smeared on his mask.

"Whoa, you look like you had fun," Metal stated.

He groaned as he climbed onto his chair.

"Where'd she go anyway?" Metal asked.

"She went to get her friends," the knight replied, his eye twitching. He sighed and added, "Bitches be crazy."

Metal laughed and patted his back sympathetically. Then, loud giggling came from outside the bar. Meta Knight tensed up at the sound.

"Here," Metal said as he threw Meta Knight over the bar.

A group of girls stopped at the door. One of them pointed at Metal and cried, "There he is!" They all ran towards him, but stopped short.

"Wait, you're not Meta Knight," another girl said.

"Where'd he go?" one said in disappointment.

"He left," Metal calmly replied, "but he mentioned something about taking a long walk on the beach."

The girls gasped and giggled delightfully to each other.

"To the beach!" one shouted.

They all ran out the door. After a few seconds, Metal leaned over the bar.

"It's clear," he said.

"Thanks," Meta Knight replied, climbing up over the counter and returning to his seat.

"Having some girl trouble?" Sam joked, handing him a damp rag.

The knight nodded, both for the rag and as an answer. He began to wipe the lipstick off of himself.

Once he was finished, he sighed and said, "I'll have what he's got."

"Whoa hoo," Metal cried, "It's nice you're in the drinking mood, but you do not want this. Start with something light." He turned to Sam and stated, "He'll have a Mimosa."

"Sure," Sam nodded.

"What's that?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's like orange juice. It barely has any alcohol in it. You can't even taste it," Metal answered.

"Alright."

"Here you are," Sam said, handing him the drink.

"That was quick," Meta Knight said.

"Hehe, it's so cute," Metal chuckled.

The knight shot him a look. He rolled the liquid in his glass questionably. Metal could see the concern in his yellow eyes.

"Don't worry, there's no way you can get drunk from one Mimosa."

He nodded in reply. Then he raised his glass in the air.

"It's been one hell of a day," the blue knight stated.

"But we'll end it with some fun," Metal added.

Their glasses clanged together. Meta Knight lifted his mask and drank as Metal did. A few gulps passed and he set his drink aside while Metal kept going.

"Where did my life go Metal?"

Metal stopped suddenly and coughed a bit.

"I fall in love with someone then I go and mess things up," Meta Knight continued, "and then I get mauled by a fan girl. You'd think you'd enjoy that, but it wasn't very pleasant."

Metal looked behind him to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else.

"Did I do something wrong? 'Cause if I did I am so sorry, you hear me karma!"

Sam's mouth was gaped open.

He patted Metal and whispered, "Good luck."

The barkeeper walked away. The knight's opposite was dumbfounded for a bit.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he began, "it's just one of those bad days. You know, sometimes you're the pigeon and sometimes you're the statue."

"What does that even mean?" Meta Knight asked.

"I don't know. You're the one that told me that."

"Oh, don't you get mad at me too."

"I'm not-"

Metal stopped himself. He noticed a pink ring around Meta Knight's yellow eyes.

"Doesn't matter now," the knight stated, "I can live with being alone."

He took another long swig then pointed at the drink when he was done.

"This is good shit!" he exclaimed. "I shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity, we came here to party!"

Metal hesitated then shook off his astonishment and seized his chance to have some fun.

"Alright, let's do this!" he replied.

Meta Knight held up a finger in pause as he finished off his Mimosa. He pulled the empty glass away with a satisfied sigh. Then he slammed it on the bar and jumped down from the stool. Metal followed, and they ran out screaming, "Party!"


	8. Chapter 8

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 8

A piercing pain aroused his senses. He cracked his eyes open, but light flooded in too quickly. He shut his eyes tight and moaned in pain. He began to sit upright, but it seemed as though a huge weight with needles on it pinned him down. He placed his hand over his eyes and slowly opened them. The light wasn't as intense, yet he still couldn't see where he was. He could feel that he was in a bed, perhaps his bed? He gradually uncovered his eyes and scanned the room. It was his room. Sunlight shinned in through the window; however it seemed brighter than usual. The knight sighed in pain and rubbed his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

He realized to his discontent that the spiked weight was a knot in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, the weight vanished and was replaced by a swirling sensation.

"Oh no," he groaned as he placed his hands over his stomach, attempting to hold its contents.

He carefully slid out of bed and dashed into the bathroom.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. The knob twisted and the door creaked open.

"Hey champ," Metal said, peeking his head in, "How ya feeling?"

He heard some _disturbing _noises coming from the bathroom.

Metal sighed and stated, "Oh boy."

He closed the door behind him and went towards the noises. The door was cracked, so he eased it open. He found Meta Knight kneeled over the porcelain throne. He casually strolled in.

"Morning sleepyhead," Metal announced.

"Not so loud please," Meta Knight moaned.

"Sorry," Metal whispered.

The knight rubbed his head again.

"Looks like you're having a hangover," Metal said, with a hint of surprise.

"I know that," he replied. "How did I get a hangover?"

"One Mimosa, and possibly some other strong drinks while I wasn't looking."

"That's embarrassing. This is a bit steep from one drink."

"Yeah, but then again you were spilling your guts after one sip."

"Don't say that," Meta Knight mumbled, feeling another wave come up.

He leaned over and… well, spilled his guts. After he finished, he looked questionably at the contents.

"When did I eat nachos?" he asked.

He turned to Metal. The gunman shrugged. Meta Knight leaned back and flushed. He then propped himself against the wall.

"You empty now?"

"Yup," the knight sighed.

"I think you should lie down for a few hours. It'll take a while before you feel better."

"Can't argue with that."

He slowly stood up with one arm on the wall to support him. He then walked back into the bedroom and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over him.

"I'll check on you later," Metal informed, walking out of the room.

Meta Knight tiredly hummed his reply. It was quiet. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing. Despite the pain, he grew drowsy and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight cracked his eyes open. The warmer light streaming in through the window told him it was the middle of the day. He sat upright. The headache had eased a little and the knot in his stomach was gone. However, his mouth was extremely dry. He rolled his tongue around to work up some saliva, but it seemed as though that dried up as well. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water.<p>

On his way back, with a glass of water in his hand, he heard some snickering coming from his pupils' room. He pushed the door open and found them in front of the TV. They turned to him and swallowed their laughter.

"What are you watching?" he said groggily as he made his way over to them.

"One of the villagers took some video of the party last night and gave a copy to us," Blade explained.

"Yeah, and you're in it," Sword added.

"What? Let me see," their lord said.

Sword pressed the rewind button. Just from looking at the backward, sped up images it looked as though the calm Valentine dance turned into a wild party.

"Stop here! This is a good one," Blade said.

Sword pressed the play button and music filled the room. The camera view scanned the room a bit, viewing all the people jumping to the beat of the song. Then it shifted to a table with a crowd around it. Meta Knight gawked at the image. It was him dancing on the table top to _Party Rock Anthem_.

"That's not me," he stated.

"Oh yeah, that's you," Blade confirmed.

The music stopped a moment and so did he.

"_Every day I'm shuffling."_

The knight burst into the shuffle as the music started again. Meta Knight's face burned with embarrassment.

"You're a pretty good dancer when you're drunk," Sword chuckled.

"Where's Metal in all of this?" the blue knight asked.

"Um, right there," Blade replied, pointing to a spot on the screen.

The view showed him crowd surfing. Meta Knight hung his head and groaned.

"You ok?"

"I won't be able to show my face for weeks…"

"Sure you will. You were the life of the party," Blade comforted.

"That's the problem!" the navy blue knight complained.

"Don't worry sir. You'll be fine," Sword reassured.

Meta Knight sighed in defeat. Then he asked, "I don't suppose there was anything about nachos in there?"

"I think so," Sword replied, fast-forwarding.

He stopped. The person holding the camera was at the bar looking into the crowd. It then panned over to Meta Knight eating nachos next to the guy.

"_Uh, those are mine-"_

"_Shhhhh," _the knight hushed, holding a finger up to the cameraman's mouth while continuing to eat.

"Oh, that explains it," he said. "I'm afraid to ask, but what else did I do?"

"The question is, what _didn't_ you do at this party," Blade corrected.

"Oh Lord…"

"Oh, you gotta see this," Sword announced, skipping ahead.

During the fast-forward, Meta Knight could see himself sampling other drinks. He rubbed his head again as if to apologize for causing it pain. The video played at normal speed again.

"_You have ruined my life!" _the drunken knight screamed.

"Whoa."

"_How could you turn me down like that? I've done nothing wrong to you! Now look at me! I'M DRINKING!"_

"_Meta Knight," _the Metal in the video said.

"_What?"_

"_You're talking to a mop."_

The knight looked hard at the mop standing against a chair for a few seconds.

"_Oh… Take me home now."_

The two knights burst into laughter. Meta Knight's eyes and cheeks burned bright pink.

"I'm sorry," Blade tried to say between his laughter, "It's just too funny!"

"I can't breathe," Sword gasped, rolling on the ground.

He drank out of his glass of water as he waited for his subordinates to calm down. They finally got their act together after a minute or so.

"Never speak of this to anyone," Meta Knight said firmly.

"Yes my lord," they replied in unison.

"Good. I'm going back to bed."

"Wait, we can keep the tape right?" Sword asked.

"Yeah, just don't show it to anyone."

"Got ya."

With that note, Meta Knight left. Back in his room, he put the tall glass on the nightstand and crawled under the sheets. A few minutes of silence passed, each second he was made more aware of his soreness. Then he heard a knock at the door.

He sighed tiredly and announced, "Come in."

He heard the door creak open and some footsteps. He pulled back the sheets and turned toward the door.

"I made you a root beer float," Metal said cheerfully, holding a cold mug with the ice cream, fizzy drink inside.

Meta Knight tensed at the mention of 'beer', but relaxed when he saw the lump of vanilla cream bobbing in the brown liquid. He took it gratefully and began to sip at it. He pulled the glass away and revealed a white ice cream mustache. Metal held back a laugh, but it sounded like he tried to swallow a cough.

"What?" the knight asked.

"Nothing."

The coolness of the beverage helped to quell the throbbing in his head. It let him think clearly for once today. However, the first thing that came to mind was the video of him at the party. He shivered.

"What? Too cold to hold?" Metal asked.

"No, I was just thinking."

The knight noticed Metal's calm demeanor. He pondered why for a moment.

Then he stated, "You don't have to pretend I was an angel at the party anymore."

"Oh man, you should have seen yourself!" Metal cried excitedly. "You were like, whoa! And I was like, yeah! You were dancing, dancing! I didn't think you were capable at that! It was awesome!"

"Yeah, I know," Meta Knight said regrettably.

"You remember then?" Metal asked.

"No, I watched a video."

"I thought I saw a cameraman."

The knight drank from the glass again. An image of him arguing with the mop flashed in his mind. A groan escaped his throat in embarrassment. Then he realized something. He set the mug on his sheets and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Metal."

"Yeah?"

"That 'mop' was supposed to be Fumu, wasn't it?"

"Sounded like it, considering the way you were freaking out over it."

"And in the video, I looked like I was enjoying myself."

"Oh yeah, but that's what alcohol does to ya sometimes."

"So beside that one moment, I had forgotten about her, or more, how I felt that evening."

"I guess so. What are you getting at?"

Meta Knight paused for a moment then continued, "What I mean is that you did help me feel better, and I thank you for it."

"Aww, anytime buddy," Metal replied. "But, I bet you feel down now that you brought it up."

"Yeah," Meta Knight stated sadly, "but it's not as bad as yesterday."

"Great, that's what I was aiming for and I never miss the target," Metal said with a hint of pride.

The knight nodded. They talked for a while. Metal brought up some events from the party. Whenever he mentioned his counterpart, the knight cringed but listened anyway. When the root beer float was half way gone, Metal informed that he almost forgot to do something. Meta Knight acknowledged it and his opposite left. He gradually finished his drink and settled back under the covers. The rest of the day went on sluggishly as he waded out the hangover.

* * *

><p>It was the next day. The weather was a bit warmer than usual, but that didn't hinder the activities of the villagers. The children were in the field again, however they felt a change of pace was needed, so they decided to play imaginary warfare. They picked teams and captains then took to the far ends of the field to strategize. When they charged, they acted as though they were shooting at each other and dropped dead over-dramatically. When everyone lied still on the ground or only one person was left, they got up and did it all over again. Fumu watched from a distance. Their reenactments were more entertaining than the book by her side. The kids begged her to join them, but she convinced them that they'd be better off without her.<p>

It's been a day since she saw Meta Knight. The moment in the courtyard always lingered in the back of her mind. She would try to shake it off and think about something else, yet she always went back to it. She had suitors before, but nothing serious, just blind affliction. However, the knight's confession stunned her. She could tell he was truthful, but he's under a spell. It's just another silly phase from a suitor, right? He doesn't really love her, does he? Why does she care so much? Fumu sighed, pulled her feet up, and rested her chin on her crossed arms.

In the middle of one of the kids' battles, she heard guitar music not too far away. Curiosity got the best of her, so she stood up to investigate. She didn't know anyone that could play the guitar, so it would be nice to meet this mysterious player. She came up to the tree she usual sits under while the kids are playing. As she got closer, the guitarist started a new song.

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

She quietly peeked around the tree trunk. She gasped under her breathe and hid behind the trunk. It was Meta Knight!

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

He didn't notice her. Fumu wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to sneak away before he found her, but something compelled her to stay.

_That Green Eyes_

_Yeah the spotlight shines upon you_

_And how could anybody deny you_

It sounded like he sang from the heart. Maybe that's what made her stay. His strumming picked up the pace.

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter now I met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green Eyes_

She lied back against the tree, opposite of the knight. Could he be singing about her? She did have green eyes.

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

Her foot began to tap to the beat.

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_That Green Eyes_

_You're the one that I wanted to fly_

_And anyone who try to deny you_

_Must be out of their mind_

He sang loud and confidently. She decided to chime in.

_Cause I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter since I met you_

His voice faltered a bit after she raised hers.

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

_Green Eyes, Green Eyes_

_Oh oh, oh_

It almost sounded like he was singing directly to her now.

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

He strummed the last note. Now that the song was over, Fumu stood up as silently as she could and began to tip toe away.

"You have a beautiful singing voice."

She froze in her tracks. She turned her head to see Meta Knight looking at her. Since his usual glare was gone, she figured he was smiling.

"Oh, you heard me?" Fumu replied, slightly embarrassed.

He nodded. She faced him, but still felt uncomfortable.

"You do too," she added awkwardly. "Actually, you sound just like him."

"Chris Martin? I'm just imitating."

The knight sensed her discomfort. He shifted his gaze to the guitar stock to tune it, even though it was already tuned. Fumu eased up a bit and sat down. She wanted to break the silence.

"So, any particular reason you picked that song?" she asked. She then realized the awkwardness of the question and wanted to hit herself.

"Not really. It just came to me," the knight replied. He paused for a moment then continued, "It does sound like you, doesn't it?"

"Kind of."

"Call it a happy accident."

Fumu grinned and nodded. "So when did you learn to play?"

"We had a lot of free time in the Galaxy Soldier Army. One of my men introduced me to it and I was hooked. It was something to do to pass the time."

"Cool."

Fumu studied him. His eyes were still pink, but he was different. He was collective like his old self instead of faltering over things to say. She reminded herself that he was under a love spell, but it seemed like something else now, something more…

"Can I ask you something?" Meta Knight asked.

"Uh, sure," she replied, snapping out of her trance.

"Are you free tonight?"

Fumu froze from surprise. His eyes got wide after he realized what he said.

"Uh, never mind," he added quickly, "forget I said anything."

She thought about it even though she felt very uncertain at the moment. If she ran she would make things worse again. Despite the spell, he could still get hurt. She wanted to decline but found no good excuse for it. Then something called in the back of her mind; 'go for it!'

"Y-yes."

"Huh?" Meta Knight said, turning.

"I'm free tonight," Fumu stated. "Did you want to go somewhere?"

He paused, shrugged and said, "Dinner?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Great, I'll pick you up at five."

"Alright," she replied, standing up, "see you then."

Fumu went back to watch the children. Meta Knight watched her leave until she was out of earshot. Then, he chuckled and did a fist pump.

"I have a date with Fumu," he said, satisfied with himself. Suddenly, he clutched his head in panic and cried, "I have a date with Fumu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**As always, disclaimer to the song used.**

**Green Eyes _by _Coldplay**


	9. Chapter 9

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 9

"So, you look nice this evening," Meta Knight stated.

"Thanks," Fumu replied.

They were sitting at a table across from each other. The tables normally didn't have a cloth on them, but this one did as a request. The restaurant had the usual evening customers sitting at various tables and conversing. Fumu was wearing a nice white evening dress.

"I would return the compliment, but you always wear the same thing," she continued. She quickly added, "Not that it doesn't look good."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he reassured.

Silence followed. He lifted his mask and took a drink of water, but it didn't ease the tension.

"Well hello," a voice cried happily.

They looked to see Kawasaki walking up to them with a plate in each hand.

"I'm so happy to see you here and together too," he added with a big smile.

"Yeah, but we're trying to keep quiet about it," the knight replied in a tone suggesting to shut him up.

"Oh, I get it," the chef whispered. "I made my special Valentine dinner for the occasion," he stated, placing the plates of food in front of them. "Enjoy!"

"Uh, we didn't order this," the knight tried to say before he walked away. "Ok," he sighed.

Each of the plates had an oyster, some mushrooms covered in a brown sauce, and a slab of meat and rice in the shape of a heart, at least it looked like meat…

"Well, dig in," Fumu said with a nervous grin.

Meta Knight picked up his utensils, but continued to study the strange heart. As Fumu grabbed her fork and knife, she gasped.

"Uh, I think my food just moved."

"That was just your imagination," the knight reassured, poking his meal, "I'm sure it's fine."

Fumu swallowed hard. She drove her fork into the slab. She screamed as it wiggled uncomfortably and began to crawl off the plate. Meta Knight gasped and instinctively threw his knife in the center of the heart. The impact caused the meat to squirt juice out and cover Fumu. She didn't move in disgust. She had a look of horror on her face, and so did he.

"Check please," the knight called.

"I can't take her to Kawasaki's! That would be a disaster!" Meta Knight cried, horrified at his vision. He continued to pace back and forth on the path. "Think! There's got to be somewhere else I can take her." He stopped and added worryingly, "There's no other restaurant in town. That's ok. I have until 5 o'clock to think of something." After a few minutes he groaned loudly and fell back on the ground. "I need help," he sighed in defeat. "When did I start talking to myself?"

Just then, he heard snoring behind him. He looked back at the tree line in search of the noise. His eyes gazed at the top of a tree, finding Metal lying back against the trunk with a magazine covering his face. He continued to snore. Meta Knight sighed and stood up. He went to the base of the tree and craned his head back to see his counterpart.

"Metal!" he shouted, "Wake up!"

There was no response. The knight took a few steps back. Then he ran forward and swiftly climbed the trunk until he could grab a limb. He hoisted himself up and stood on the thick branch. He reached over to Metal and took the magazine off his face.

"Metal!" Meta Knight yelled again.

He shifted and moaned. His eyes cracked open and he yawned while he stretched out.

"Hey there," he greeted tiredly, "What time is it?"

"About 2:30," the knight guessed.

"Whoa, that was one long cat nap."

"What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Sleeping."

"I mean why are you in a tree?"

"I have to sleep in a tree in my dimension. I guess it makes me feel at home."

"Okay," Meta Knight said questionably. "I need your help."

"Must be serious if you're coming to me," Metal chuckled.

"You've been on a lot of dates, right?"

"Yep. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going on a date tonight."

"Oh, you sly dog!" Metal said happily as he punched the knight's shoulder, who almost fell out of the tree. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Uh, someone from the bar."

"Don't tell me, it's that fan girl isn't it?"

"Y-yes, she wouldn't leave me alone about it, so I said yes to a date."

"Ah, so where are you going to take her?"

"That's my problem."

"Oh, I see," Metal said knowledgeably. "Well before we think of options, there's one thing you should know first."

"What's that?"

"You know most women always say, 'Oh, it doesn't matter to me where we go,' right?"

"Yeah-"

"That is a horrible lie! Never believe it for a second!"

Meta Knight paused to regain his balance. "Ok, then what does it mean?"

"They say that to give you the freedom to choose a place that will surprise them."

"Uh, I don't think that changes the meaning of what they said."

"Look at it this way. They want you to take them to a really fancy place, not your mom's house to get a free meal. Trust me. I learned this the hard way."

"You took a girlfriend to your mom's house?"

"No! It's just an example."

"Ok. So what do you recommend?"

"Women want to go somewhere that they'll remember as the perfect first date. I'm not sure why. I guess they're just mussy like that. Anyway, where you take them depends on the type of girl they are. So, what are this fan girl's interests? I mean, besides you."

The knight let out a puff of air in thought. He couldn't make it seem like he was talking about Fumu, but he wasn't sure what her interests were either. "She likes music… and nature."

"Oh, this is a good one. What you gotta do is find a little spot in the woods that no one else knows about. To her, it'll be your special grotto."

"Huh, that just might work."

"One more thing, you might want to put a waterfall in your grotto, it's just an option."

"Alright. Thanks Metal," the knight said as he handed the magazine back to him.

"Good luck on your date," the gunman called as Meta Knight jumped down from the tree and took off. "Now where was I?" he said to himself as he reopened the magazine. "Oh, politics…" He immediately began snoring again.

* * *

><p>Fumu sat on her bed with her foot twitching in the air. It's been a few hours since she agreed to go on a date with Meta Knight. It felt good to say yes, although she thought it best not to express her excitement to others. She simply informed her parents that she would be going out later. She didn't dress up in fear that she would be questioned as to where exactly she was going. She felt confident about the date at first. In fact, she didn't think about it at all for a while, but as the hour drew near she began to feel anxious. The thought of being alone with a man, let alone an adult knight, made her a bit uneasy. Around this time she also realized that they neglected to arrange where they were going. Visions of horrible situations and awkward moments swam around in her mind, causing her stomach to tense and gurgle.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window, making her jump. She hesitated then slid off the bed and quietly made her way to the pane. She was startled to find Meta Knight standing on the outer ledge. She hurriedly unlocked the latch and swung open the glass.

"How did you-?" she tried to ask before the knight gestured for her to be quiet.

"You ready?" he asked in a manner suggesting if it was safe to leave.

"Not yet," Fumu whispered back, "I have to leave the house first. They don't know about the date."

"Alright. Meet back on the first balcony down the hall to the right."

She wondered how he was going to get to the balcony, and how he got on her window sill in the first place, but she didn't question him. She closed the window and went out of her room. After a few minutes, she got the ok to leave the apartment then entered the castle hallway. She made her way to the overlook they spoke of, and sure enough she was once again surprised to see Meta Knight standing there, waiting.

She wanted to ask him how he got there so fast, but she thought best not to. Instead, she began to query where they were going. Meta Knight seemed to have predicted that she would ask that and extended a hand before she could put it in words. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Trust me," was all he needed to say.

There was hesitation, but she eventually gave him her hand. He gently pulled her up closer, making her blush. He let go so he could pick her off the ground. Her head was in the crook of one arm and her feet held up by the other arm. He jumped up on top of the stone railing. A nervous gasp escaped Fumu as she looked down at the tiny moat water below.

"Hold on," the knight warned.

Then, he jumped. Fumu's heart leapt up into her throat as she hid her eyes in his side, too afraid to find out what happens next. Wind rushed past them in a torrent. The ground approaching them fast, but that's what the knight wanted. He soon gauged that they picked up enough speed. At that moment, his cape compressed a second then unfolded into bat wings. The rushing air was guided through the wingspan and thrust them upward into the sky. They flew high above the castle. Soon the momentum of the fall died away and they remained gliding in the air. Meta Knight looked at Fumu who was still covering her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now," the knight said calmly.

Fumu cautiously peeked out and let her eyes fall to the ground. She inhaled in amazement. She could see the whole valley; the town, the beach, the forest, the canyons, everything. She even saw the villagers, who looked no more than ants from where she was at. She was speechless for the longest time. She could see land without interruption, painting a vivid picture of all the things she saw in her mind. A new sense of freedom filled her heart. They were flying like the bird.

'_Wait, birds… How did we-?'_

Fumu looked up at the knight and saw the two large bat wings flapping periodically next to them.

"Since when could you fly?" she asked.

"Since always," Meta Knight replied simply, "although I've been keeping it secret from the villagers."

"You could've told me before we jumped off the castle! I almost had a heart attack!"

He chuckled at that, a little to her annoyance.

"You didn't think I'd let you get hurt, did you?"

"Well, I…"

She trailed off in thought. There really was no reason that he would have flung them off the side of a building if he couldn't fly, and technically she did trust him enough to let him do it without killing them.

"No, I guess not," she admitted.

Even though she couldn't see it, she could tell he was grinning. However, the only way she could tell was by looking in his eyes and she soon found she was grinning as well. She quickly turned away with her cheeks burning red. They didn't speak again, but instead they watched the landscape roll by. They soon left the village behind and flew above the forest. The dense trees prevented them from seeing what lied underneath them, but they sometimes caught glimpses of animals peeking out from the forest floor. Then, the trees gave way to a meadow. Meta Knight descended into the field. Just before landing, he tilted back to land feet first. As they landed, the grass bent in the wake of the breeze they caused, rippling like a drop in the pond. He lowered Fumu to the ground then he folded his wings. They morphed back into his cape. Fumu took a few steps forward. The field stretched as far as she could see. The warm, evening sky was also as limitless. In fact, the two seemed to be touching each other.

"This place is beautiful," Fumu sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She blushed and turned the other way.

"Uh, thanks," she replied uncertainly.

Realizing her discomfort, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, you hungry?"

The knight gestured to a basket a little ways from them.

"Yeah, food sounds good," she replied a bit awkwardly.

They walked over to the basket, which also had a blanket laid out beside it. They sat down then Meta Knight pulled out a few sealed containers from the basket. He gave the first one to Fumu then continued to pull the rest out. She opened it and revealed a curry dish with a brownish sauce, rice, and a few pieces of pickle.

"How'd you know I liked curry?" Fumu asked happily.

"It was a lucky guess," he replied.

It really was just a hunch. The other containers were filled with extra rice and beef incase his guess was wrong.

She took up her chopsticks and dove in. Meta Knight removed his mask and picked up his meal.

Fumu swallowed hard suddenly and cried, "Meta Knight."

He stopped short and asked, "What? Something wrong?"

"You took off your mask."

"Well I can't eat with it on."

"Yeah, but you took it off in front of me."

"Oh." He paused for a moment then added, "Well, surprise, I look like Kirby."

"I know, I just didn't think you would ever show me."

"Wait, you already knew what I looked like?" he asked, beginning to get suspicious.

"Well you look exactly like Metal, and he walks around without his mask a lot."

"I'm gonna kill him," he muttered to himself.

They continued to eat and talk, not at the same time of course. They laughed, made small talk, and discussed recent events. Meanwhile at the castle, a different conversation was taking place.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall, Sword and Blade just finished eating dinner. They sat there for a while to let the food digest. Then, Metal walked in.<p>

"Hey Metal, what's up?" Blade said.

"Nothing much," he replied as he sat down across from them.

"Oh, have you seen Meta Knight? We haven't seen him all day," Sword queried.

"Yup, he's on his date by now," Metal replied coolly.

The knights glanced at each other.

"A date?" Blade asked.

"Uh huh. I guess he didn't tell you. No surprise there."

"Who's he with?"

"A fan girl he met at the bar the other night. Heh, I can see him getting mauled now," Metal chuckled.

"Uh, Metal, the tour bus left yesterday morning."

"Say what?" Metal said in shock.

"Yeah, and the bus is going to take a different route back, so it won't come through the town again."

"If she stayed she would be stuck here for a while."

"So… he lied to me?"

"Looks like it."

"I can't believe it!" Metal shouted, "He could have been lying to me about everything! Isn't there like a knight code or something that says you can't do that?!"

"Well yes, but I'm sure he only tells white lies."

"Our whole friendship is based on a lie!"

"Metal, calm down!" Blade reassured, "He just wanted to keep things private. Besides, if he was truthful all the time then there are going to be some things that you would want to unhear."

"Hmm, good point."

"Well this is good and all, but we still don't really know where he's at," Sword reminded.

"I still think he's on a date," Metal added, "since he asked me for dating advice earlier."

"He asked you for advice?"

"Yup."

"It must've been serious."

"It was."

"So, who do you think he's with?"

There was a pause as they all delved into thought. Then, they all thought of the same thing and gazed worryingly at each other.

"You don't think?"

Suddenly, they jumped out of their seats and made a beeline for the family apartment.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour since they arrived. They were both on the ground watching the clouds roll by. The sky was a warm mix of orange and blue. The clouds were small and pink. Fumu was no longer nervous to be alone Meta Knight. In fact, she was very relaxed. Then, the knight sat upright.<p>

"Look."

Fumu sat up as well. The sun was beginning to set behind the distant hill tops. It was hard to watch directly from the light, but the sight was breath-taking. She gazed over at Meta Knight. The sunlight made him glow and his pink eyes stand out. But his eyes aren't normally pink, are they? A sadness entered Fumu. He only did all of this because he's under a spell. He can't really love her…

"Meta Knight…"

"Hmm?"

He looked over at her. She didn't want to continue, but she had too.

"I've been meaning to say something for a while now," she started sadly.

He sensed the melancholy in her voice and his mood immediately changed.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"A few days ago, I…"

She paused again. She studied his face. This was the first time she'd seen him without his mask on and she expected to see something just as emotionless as he normally acts. But now she was seeing another side of him. He was showing… genuine concern. Could he really have feelings for her?

"I… ran away, in the courtyard."

He looked as though he was pinched from the reminder, but his eyes pleaded for her to continue.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry, for that."

His worry vanished and he grinned in relief.

"You didn't have to apologize," he reassured, "I understand. I should be the one apologizing."

"No, it's been bothering me since. I had to get it out."

He nodded. They turned back to the sunset.

'_I can't tell you, not now…'_

A few minutes went by in silence. The sun was slowly disappearing. Signs of night were already creeping in on the valley. The crickets began chirping. The breeze was dying down. Fireflies were letting their presence known by flashing periodically. All that was left of the sun now was a tiny speck of light, but that too eventually died out.

Meta Knight reached over to where his mask was sitting. Fumu watched as he put it on and stood up.

"We should go before it gets too dark," he informed.

She nodded. They quickly placed the blanket and containers in the basket. Fumu held the basket while the knight carefully picked her off the ground. He took a running start then began to flap his wings and they were soon high in the air, heading home.

* * *

><p>"I don't know where she's at," Bun repeated. "She didn't tell me where she was going."<p>

"Then it's clear," Metal announced, "Fumu has succumbed to Meta Knight's feelings and has betrayed us."

"Aren't you being a little too dramatic?" Blade stated.

They stood in a semicircle in Sword and Blade's room. Kirby was sitting on one of the beds with the cupid arrow in his hands.

"Would someone tell me what the heck he's talking about?" Bun asked irritably, still wondering why they showed up and pulled him and Kirby away from his favorite TV show.

"We think Fumu's on a date with Meta Knight," Sword explained.

Bun and Kirby gasped slightly.

"Details aren't important right now," Metal said before the kids could ask. "Fumu can't help us cure Meta Knight anymore. We're on our own."

"So, does anyone have any ideas?" Bun asked.

"Well, uh…" Blade sighed.

"We tried a lot of things already," Sword stated.

Metal groaned angrily. He snatched the arrow out of Kirby's hands.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted at the toy. "Because of you we may never get Meta Knight back!"

He chucked it at the stone wall. There was the expected clunk, but there was also a snap. Everyone froze. Kirby got down on the floor and picked up the arrow. They gathered around him as he carefully examined it. Then, he grabbed the tip and wiggled it a little. One half broke off, leaving a jagged edge on the half still attached to the arrow shaft.

"Whoops, my bad," Metal said.

"Well you weren't going to use it again anyway, were you?" Bun asked the pink puff.

He shook his head.

Then Metal got an idea.

"Wait a second," he said as he gently took the arrow from Kirby.

He looked hard at the tip for a second. Then he gasped.

"It's broken!"

"Uh, we can see that," Sword said.

"No, I mean it's a broken heart now. Maybe if we shoot Meta Knight again with this then the spell will break."

"That's so crazy, it just might work," Bun cheered.

"Well it's worth a shot," Blade stated.

Metal snickered a little, causing Blade to stare at him questionably.

"Shot," he said pointing to the arrow, "get it?"

"Aren't you clever," the knight replied sarcastically.

"I say we try this tomorrow," Sword announced.

"Good idea. Here, you guys hold onto this," Metal said, giving the arrow back to Kirby.

The boys nodded and proceeded to leave.

"Hold up," Metal said, stopping them, "Not a word to anyone."

"Yes sir," Bun replied.

They both saluted then left.

* * *

><p>On a balcony nearby, Meta Knight was landing with Fumu in his arms. He stood on the stone railing as he gently lowered Fumu to the floor. She placed the basket on the railing beside him. He reached inside his cape and pulled out a rose.<p>

"Here," he said as he handed it to her.

She inhaled and replied, "It's beautiful." She took it carefully and said, "Thank you."

'_Ha, knew she'd like it,' _Meta Knight thought to himself in triumph.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I should really get-"

He was cut off when he carelessly took a step back and lost his balance. He fell off the railing with a cry of surprise. Fumu gasped and raced to the edge. Suddenly, his face popped up back into view. She sighed in relief and noticed the wings flapping.

"Oh, right, you can fly," she stated, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

He rested his hands on the railing to steady himself.

After a moment, Fumu said, "I had fun."

"I did too."

"We should do this again sometime."

He nodded.

"Good night, Fumu."

"Good night."

He flew backwards a bit then he turned and disappeared behind a curve in the wall. She smiled and brought the bright red flower to her nose. Then she went back to her apartment.

The door opened and Fumu stepped in.

"Oh Fumu, you're back," Memu called over her shoulder as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Hey mom. Sorry I took so long. I got a little lost in the woods, but I found this."

Memu dried her hands and came over to her daughter, who was holding up a rose.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Here, I'll put it in some water."

"Ok," Fumu replied as she handed her the flower.

She felt eyes watching her. She looked over her shoulder and just caught a glimpse of some movement on the couch.

Thinking nothing of it, she announced, "I'm gonna go read a book."

"Alright, but dinner will be ready soon."

"I'm not that hunger."

"Well eat what you can."

She went to her room and left the door slightly cracked behind her. As she disappeared, Bun and Kirby carefully peeked around the sofa again. They nodded to each other then went back to watching TV.


	10. Chapter 10

Valentine Knight

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 1

It was the next morning. After the usual morning routine, Fumu decided to go walk through the castle. She had been sighing a lot to herself as of late and detached herself from Bun and Kirby for a bit. She came up to one of the balconies and stood against the railing. The view reminded her of flying with him and the fly-over dream she had the other night. She sighed again and smiled.

"Morning."

Fumu turned to the voice behind her to find Meta Knight.

"Oh, good morning," she replied as he stepped outside to join her.

"Sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Good. For once, Metal didn't wake me up with one of his pranks."

She giggled in reply.

Meanwhile, Bun, Kirby, Metal, Sword, and Blade were hiding behind a corner watching them.

"You guys got the stuff?" Metal asked.

"Right here," Bun stated proudly, holding up the bow and broken arrow.

"Alright, let's make this happen," Sword added.

Kirby took the items and nocked the arrow to the string.

"Wait, can't you kill someone with a bow and arrow?" Bun asked.

"Not if you shoot them in the butt," Blade stated.

Bun shrugged and replied, "Ok."

"Alright, now we wait for the right opportunity," Metal whispered to Kirby.

After Fumu and Meta Knight talked for a minute or so, they became quiet. Their gaze was set in each other's eyes.

"Uh oh," Metal muttered.

"What is it?" Blade asked.

"I know that look."

Fumu took a step closer to the knight. She slowly raised her hand. Meta Knight held her gaze as she brushed the side of his face. Then, she began to lift his mask.

"Ah gross," Bun moaned, "I can't watch anymore."

"Kirby, shoot him now!" Metal alerted.

Kirby hurriedly lifted the bow and drew back. His arms wobbled in his anxiety of missing and couldn't get a clear shot. By now, Fumu had lifted the knight's mask above his eyes. Then, they both closed their eyes and leaned in.

"Kirby!" Metal shouted.

The puff ball cried out in surprise and lost his grip. In the blink of an eye, the arrow flew out and hit its target. Meta Knight's eyes shot open and he jumped back with a cry of pain. Fumu's eyes had widened as well from shock. He resisted crying out some colorful words and instead shouted between his teeth. He took out the arrow with a jerk, causing Fumu to wince, and got a look at the weapon. His eyes flared bright red.

"This one's barbed!" he yelled angrily.

"Yay, it worked!" Metal cheered.

"Not the best time to celebrate," Blade stated nervously.

Meta Knight glared at them and shouted, "When I get my hands on you, you're DEAD MEAT!"

They fled down the hall. Meta Knight prepared to chase them down.

"Wait Meta Knight," Fumu cried.

"What?" the knight replied irritably.

She looked over his face, still uncovered. His eyes were ablaze with fury. It was clear that he didn't want to be talking to her right now. The longing that was there before was gone.

She shook her head and stated, "Never mind."

Without a reply, the blue knight raced down the hall out of sight. The girl sighed and looked down at the ground. She saw the arrow lying where the knight had tossed it in frustration. She picked it up and examined the broken tip.

'_A broken heart? Was that all it took?' _she thought.

A frown creased her lips. She didn't know what to do. Eventually, she began to head back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>The gentle hum of the water fountain echoed through the courtyard. Fumu sat on the rim. A rose was in her hands. She twirled it between her fingers, being careful not to prick herself. She heard someone approach her, but she didn't move. Meta Knight stopped about a foot behind her. He shifted a bit under his cape.<p>

"I apologize for yelling at you earlier," he said.

"It's ok," Fumu replied, still looking at the flower.

"I just," he tried to explain, "well, you'd think they learned better from the first time."

Fumu straightened a bit at that.

"Y-yeah," she muttered.

There was a silence. Fumu had stopped twiddling with the rose. The knight turned to leave.

"Wait."

He looked back at her.

She hesitated then began, "I know you don't care too much about Valentine's Day, but we're having a party at my house that day, and I was wondering if you would…"

Fumu took a pause as her cheeks turned pink.

"Would you like to come, as my Valentine?"

Meta Knight looked at the ground in thought.

"I mean, you don't have to," Fumu quickly added. "You could just come to the party, or you don't have to come at all if it's not your thing, or uh-"

"I'll go."

Her mind went blank for a moment.

"Really?"

"Yes," the knight affirmed.

Fumu smiled and said, "Great. See you then."

Meta Knight nodded then left the courtyard. Fumu looked back at the flower, smelled it, and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is fantastic," Metal commented.<p>

He, Sword, Blade, Bun, and Kirby were tied together and dangling upside down from the ceiling.

"I think we all learned something from this," Blade said.

"What?"

"Never piss Meta Knight off, agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone else said in unison.

Blood was rushing into all their heads. Kirby found this delightful and started giggling.

"Glad you're enjoying this," Bun said to him.

"So how do we get down?" Metal asked.

"Well, if I can find the rope I think I can cut us down," Sword said.

"Sounds like a plan," Metal replied.

Sword squirmed around a bit as he moved his hand behind his back, causing them to sway back and forth in the air.

"Whoa! That is not the rope!" Metal cried.

"Sorry," Sword stated.

A few more seconds went by as they continued to sway.

"Piyo, piyo" Kirby said cheerfully.

"Hurry up, I think I'm getting sick," Bun moaned.

"I found it. I just gotta cut a little and…"

Suddenly, the rope snapped and they all cried out as they fell to the floor. They wriggled out of their bonds with some moans and groans.

"Yup, that's gonna hurt in the morning," Metal informed.

* * *

><p>A few days went as normal. Nothing else unusual happened. King Dedede and Escargon were wrapped up in advertising the village for Valentine's Day. Fumu's family was making any last minute preparations for the party. The knights were training after their unintended two day break. Finally, the long awaited day arrived.<p>

Meta Knight was walking through the halls of the castle. He heard some voices around the corner. He went to the opening and waited. He saw Metal walking along with three other women. His opposite noticed him and waved.

When the group reached the knight, Metal greeted, "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Meta Knight replied. He took a look at the women and added, "You seem busy."

"Oh yeah," Metal stated as he turned a little toward them, "this is Victoria, Isabel, and Lisa. Ladies this is Meta Knight."

They said hello as Meta Knight nodded. He then looked questionably at Victoria.

"She looks familiar," he stated almost to himself.

"Hehe, you're just imagining things," Metal covered up. "Come on ladies, let's roll."

"Where are you going?"

"Are you serious? The party! You were going weren't you?"

"The Valentine party? That's tonight?!"

"Yeah. Get your butt in gear and let's go!"

"Wait, I have to, uh," Meta Knight stammered, looking over his outfit.

"Who cares? You wear the same thing anyway. Come on."

With that note, all of them continued on to the family apartment where everyone else had already arrived.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight watched as everyone danced to a very upbeat song. He didn't know what the song was called, but everyone else seemed to know it. Some were singing along to it and laughing. Everyone had a partner. Parm and Memu danced with hands clasped together and smiles on their faces. Metal was with Victoria. Sword and Blade found some wallflowers to dance with. Even Kirby had a partner, who so happened to be Bun at the time. He was alone, but it didn't bother him. He was used to watching. However, he wasn't truly alone.<p>

"Sorry about that."

He turned to see Fumu, but he didn't recognize her at first. She was wearing a pink, silk dress that just barely touched the floor. The neck line was also part of the off-the-shoulder strap, making a flowing wrap around her chest and upper arms. Her hair was down and straight.

"I had to put this on. Mom picked it out," she explained, lifting a section up a bit, "it looks silly, I know."

"No, you look great."

A grin appeared on the corner of her lips.

"It's a bit crowded in here," Fumu stated. "Want to go outside?"

"Sure," Meta Knight replied.

She nodded and went toward the open doors. He set his drink on the nearest table and followed. They both walked onto the balcony. A cool breeze was blowing. The music and laughter faded into a murmur. Fumu leaned over the stone railing. The sun was close to the horizon, creating an orange halo across the sky. They didn't say anything for a while. Meta Knight gazed at her warmly lit face. A new song hummed out from the apartment.

"_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart. While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar…"_

Meta Knight took a step forward. Fumu turned to look. He was extending his hand to her. She paused. Then she smiled and placed her hand in his. They walked to the center of the platform then stopped to face each other. Their hands lifted higher in the air. Fumu took hold of his shoulder guard while he gently wrapped his arm around her waist. They began to slowly sway and walk in a circle. Fumu looked at the horizon. Meta Knight gazed forward.

"_Trying to make it work, but man these times are hard. But we're going to start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine. Sit talking up all night, sayin' things we haven't for a while…"_

Fumu looked up at him.

"Meta Knight."

"Hmm." He made eye contact.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well," she began hesitantly, "a few days ago, Bun, Kirby and I were running from Dedede and Escargon. They got us in a corner and Kirby accidently shot at them and then it got you."

"Oh, so that's what happened."

"Yeah, and when we went to apologize you acted like nothing happened. Then you got shot a second time and it seemed like you remembered getting shot before."

"Yeah, I couldn't sit down for a few hours."

Fumu chuckled in sympathy.

"What I wanted to ask is…"

She paused and looked away. Her cheeks were becoming rosy. He looked away as well, hoping she would feel more comfortable without him staring.

"_She's in line at the door with her head held high. While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride. But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts. When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt…"_

"Do you remember everything?"

"I'm sorry?"

Fumu looked into his eyes again.

"Do you remember… everything that happened since you were shot?"

"Yes," he replied. He scanned her face then added, "That's not what you wanted to ask, was it?"

"No, it's just, it's a dumb question."

"That's ok, ask me anyway."

Fumu swallowed hard and her eyes darted to the ground.

"Do you remember…being in love?"

They stopped moving. She looked up at him as though she said something rude. His eyes were gentle. Then, he let go of her waist and reached for his mask. She felt nervous and tensed up. Her pink cheeks were getting brighter. He pulled his mask off his face and left it on the top of his head. His white eyes still gazed at her warmly. Then, he lifted her hand toward him. Her heart beat faster as he brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her hand. Time stopped for a moment. It was soft and warm. She wasn't afraid anymore. Her heart stopped racing and she could breathe easier. He slowly drew back and looked at her. She was smiling. He grinned. He pulled his mask over his face and held her waist again. They resumed dancing.

"_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years. We just now got the feeling that we're meeting… For the First Time."_

The sun was just about to disappear behind the distant mountains. The light gave the balcony a warm orange glow. The music from the apartment seemed to be louder than before. Fumu's emerald eyes sparkled in the fading light. She closed them and rested her head on him. He held her close and closed his eyes. His thumb rubbed her back gently. The breeze made her hair brush his arm and his cape draped over them.

"_Oh, these times are hard and they're making us crazy, don't give up on me baby."_

The End

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed my little love story<p>

**Song is not mine!**

**For The First Time by The Script**

Don't forget to review!


End file.
